Viaje Tiempo Atras
by Anitas'97
Summary: Todo ha terminado, por fin Voldemort ha muerto y pueden empezar a vivir sus vidas con tranquilidad, pero un artilugio de Dumbledore hará que los cuatro vuelvan tiempo atrás 7 años. Verán cosas que no deberían haber visto o Cambiaran cosas que no deberían se cambiadas pero sobretodo,¿Conseguirán seguir siendo amigos como antes sabiendo todo lo que paso, incluido lo que no vieron ?
1. Prologo: El Comienzo de una Nueva Vida

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

Todo había acabado ya, por fin Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry no podía sentirse con mayor alegría, no sabia como expresarle a nadie como se sentía, era una felicidad inexplicable. Todo había acabado, eso era cierto aunque las heridas quedaran ahí para siempre nadie sufriría mas por él. Harry se dirigió hacia dentro del castillo donde por fin encontró a sus amigos: Ron y Hermione, quienes actualmente eran pareja; el siempre se lo vino venir y se sintió muy feliz por ellos. Hermione, como siempre se le acerco corriendo y le abrazo con más fuerza que nunca, de hecho Harry creyó haberle visto caer una lágrima por la mejilla:

Por un momento creía que habías muerto, que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, no sabes lo que me has hecho pasar Harry.- Chillo la castaña mientras le abrazaba.

Tranquila Hermione – dijo mientras la separaba de el- todo ha salido bien.

Ya! Eso suena más fácil de lo que en realidad suena, no sabes el susto que nos ha dado cuando Hagrid llego contigo en los brazos, todos pensábamos que te habías muerto de verdad.

Lamento muchísimo haberos preocupado.- dijo Harry con inocencia

Más te valía.

Entonces Harry se giro y se encontró con una cabellera rojiza y unos ojos azules. Esta vez fue Harry quien abrazo a Ron, su mejor amigo desde que empezó Hogwarts. Se dieron el abrazo más fuerte que se habían dado nunca:

Hubo un momento ahí en el que pensé que había perdido a mi mejor amigo.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

Harry les miro; había tenido la mejor suerte encontrando amigos. Ron y Hermione le habían sido leales durante toda su aventura y casi nunca le habían fallado, poniendo su vida siempre en peligro por el

Hermione no dejaba de llorar y Harry ya no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Ron le miro, tenía que hablar con él y con una sola mirada Harry había entendido perfectamente lo que quería el pelirrojo. Se fueron hacia donde estaba la familia Weasley que estaba alrededor de Fred. Todos estaban llorando pero sin duda el que más destacaba era George; aun con esto Ron se mantuvo firme y despidiéndose de Hermione con un beso la dejaron con los Weasley y se alejaron de aquella triste escena.

Harry y Ron se fueron al caminaron hacia el lago donde Ron se sentó con él en un árbol donde solían hacerlo cuando eran estudiantes. Ron no sabía por dónde empezar, de lo que le quería hablar en realidad no era asunto suyo, sino de ellos, pero estaba muy preocupado y de alguna manera tenía que ayudarlos. Estuvieron un rato callados hasta que Ron decidió hablar:

Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, eso ya lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sé, y tu el mío y espero que sea así siempre.

Harry no sabía que decir, si Ron estaba así de callado no sería nada bueno y lo que más se temía tenía toda la pinta de que iba a suceder.

Harry eres mi amigo, así que te lo diré sin rodeos. La batalla ya ha terminado y todos tenemos que retomar nuestras vidas asique quería preguntarte que, bueno… ¿Que si tu pensabas rehacerla con mi hermana?

Efectivamente era lo que él se esperaba. Ron nunca había estado conforme con que Ginny tuviera novio y también le costó aceptar que en su sexto curso él, su mejor amigo, y su hermana se enamorasen. Al final del año el había cortado con ella y aunque no hubiera llorado le sentó fatal aunque ella siempre había tenido esperanzas de que volvieran a salir juntos. A Ron esto le había molestado mucho ya que le había roto el corazón a su hermana pero con la razón de que Voldemort podría lastimarla si se enterara que era su novia. Ahora que la batalla había terminado desde luego había pensado volver con ella.

Ron, tu sabes que sí. Estoy enamorado de tu hermana desde hace más de un año y he de admitir que dejarla fue muy duro, por lo tanto si ella quisiera volver con migo yo estaría encantado.

Me alegra, por que se que ella se sentiría muy feliz si eso pasara pero me tienes que prometer una cosa- dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos.- Si vas a salir con ella será ahora para siempre, no soportaría ver a mi hermana así otra vez.

Absolutamente para siempre, siempre y cuando ella quiera. Se me hace raro hablar esto contigo pero desde luego estoy enamorado de tu hermana y no desearía nada más en el mundo que estar con ella para siempre.

Pues entonces ya sabes que hacer.- Dijo Ron, parecía más tranquilo ahora que antes.- Ves a buscarla, ha desaparecido, seguramente este por alguna parte del castillo y estoy seguro de que preferirá hablar contigo antes que ninguno de nosotros.

Harry se alarmo con esa noticia, había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que su pelirroja favorita había desaparecido. Ahora si que se sentía fatal, Ginny estaba por algún lugar del castillo desaparecida. Miro a los ojos de su amigo, este estaba más tranquilo que de lo normal, en estas situaciones estaría histérico por la pérdida de su hermanita. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, durante todo el tiempo que había estado acampando fuera buscando horrocruxes no había pasado un día en el que no hubiera pensado en Ginny y sin embargo ahora…Ginny no se merecía estar con alguien como el. Incluso por las noches había cogido es mapa del merodeador para saber que estaba bien. Un momento, el mapa del merodeador.

Ron, se cómo puedo encontrar a tu hermana, como no lo he podido pensar antes.

Ron se sorprendió al oír esto y enseguida volvió a ser el de antes, se puso muy rígido y de su rostro salió una sonrisa

¿Cómo? Acaso hay algún mapa o… Un momento,¡ El mapa del Merodeador!¿ Como no lo habíamos pensado antes?

Enseguida Harry se lo saco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, y pronuncio las palabras que tenía que de decir para que este le hiciera caso. Los dos enseguida empezaron a buscar por todo el mapa, Ron se paró un momento al leer el nombre "Hermione Granger" pero enseguida reacciono al darle Harry un golpe en el costado. Al rato la encontró; estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde como el recordaba, se habían dado su primer beso. Cuando Ron la localizo también se miraron durante un rato hasta que le dijo:

Ya sabes qué hacer entonces. –dijo mirándole.

Los dos se levantaron y deseándole suerte Ron le dio un abrazo. Harry se fue hacia el castillo donde se encontraba su novia. Estuvo pensando en que le diría cuando la viera, le había hecho mucho daño e incluso entendería si no quisiera volver con él y quedar como amigos. Cuando llego al retrato de la señora, donde después de la batalla había sido destrozado, se quedo de piedra; como podía tener valor para enfrentarse ante Lord Voldemort pero no para hablar con la chica a la que amaba. Estuvo quieto durante un tiempo hasta que decidió echarle valor y hablar con ella.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, que parecía que se fuera a caer a pedazos de un momento a otro, y sigilosamente penetro en la habitación. Ginny estaba sola, mirando a la ventana. Harry se quedo asombrado por lo bella que era, no sabía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes; estaba llorando y eso le hizo sentir mal ya que Ginny casi nunca lloraba. Decidió avanzar por la sala común, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que Harry le toco el hombro. Esta pego un brinco cuando se dio cuenta y acto seguido los dos se rieron; Dios, como adoraba esa sonrisa de la pelirroja. Se miraron fijamente hasta que Ginny no lo soporto más y se tiro a sus brazos dándose un abrazo muy fuerte. Harry deseo que este momento fuera para siempre, que no se terminara nunca pero como todo, tiene que acabar. Se separaron poco a poco hasta que se quedaron cara a cara. Fue Ginny la primera en hablar:

Harry, por un momento creí que me moría, que el amor de mi vida se había ido para siempre después de perder a mi hermano.- dijo Ginny llorando de la angustia.- Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no quiero volver a pasar por ese momento, quiero estar a tu lado todo lo posible porque te amo y no quiero estar en otro sitio que no sea contigo. Sé que es mucho pedir porque acabamos de salir de una guerra pero Harry estoy dispuesta a esperar todo lo que quieras pero me encantaría volver a salir contigo y…

No puedo acabar la frase porque Harry le había plantado un beso en toda la boca. Este momento lo habían estado esperando los dos desde hacía un año y ahora que por fin había ocurrido no se pararon ni un minuto. Los labios de Harry y Ginny conectaban perfectamente, con ella sentía una sensación cálida que le encantaba. Cuando los dos se separaron, lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry fue:

Te quiero, no me importa cuánto tiempo sea, lo único que sé es que le voy a sacar todo el jugo posible. He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida, estar con alguien como tu es lo que más necesito

Harry- dijo la pelirroja un tono de voz muy bajita.- espero que ese tiempo sea largo porque lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ginny, te prometo que ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, te llevare conmigo a todas partes, no te volveré a ocultar nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra relación.

¿Lo prometes?- pregunto la pelirroja

Te lo prometo.

Se fundieron en un beso muy tierno y se cogieron de la mano para volver con los Weasley, pero no sin antes cerrar el mapa del merodeador, donde pudo ver que donde antes estaba el, ahora lo ocupaba un nombre femenino que estaba pegado al nombre de Ron. Harry sonrió, por fin estaría con las personas que mas amaba tranquilamente.

Le que no supo es que aquella promesa que le había hecho a la pelirroja podrían haberla salvado de lo que se les venía encima. Su nueva aventura había comenzado.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Decisión Errónea

Capitulo 1: La Decisión Errónea

Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Harry y con Ginny en el gran comedor. Hermione como siempre fue a abrazar a Ginny todo lo fuente que pudo y lo mismo hizo Ron. Todos decidieron volver a la madriguera ya que llevaban más de 12 horas sin dormir y estaban muy cansados pero Harry se percato de la varita que llevaba en las manos, la varita de Sauco, la más poderosa del mundo. Cuando decidió lo que hacer Ginny ya se había ido por la razón de que se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su hermano George y se la habían llevado en brazos.

Harry llamo a Ron y Hermione, que cogidos de la mano se dirigían hacia la entrada principal con los demás.

¡Hermione! ¡Ron! Esperad.

¿Qué pasa Harry? – Pregunto Hermione quien también tenía pinta de cansada ya que iba apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

Hay una última cosa que me gustaría hacer, antes de abandonar Hogwarts durante una temporada.

¿Y qué es? - Pregunto Ron muy intrigado

Vosotros seguidme.

Avisaron a la Señora Weasley que se desaparecerían un poco más tarde y que fueran yéndose hacia la madriguera. Mientras tanto Harry les guio a través del castillo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Hermione, ¿Sigues teniendo tu bolsito de cuentas contigo verdad?- Pregunto Harry

Claro, como siempre, no me separe de él desde que comenzamos el viaje.

Genial, porque necesito mi varita, ¿me la podrías dar?

Claro, pero ¿qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto intrigada- está hecha añicos y ya llegamos a la conclusión de que no se podía arreglar.

Tu hazme caso, si todo sale como yo lo había pensado volveré a tener mi varita de toda la vida.

Hermione confusa se la dio, aunque no muy segura de que es lo que quería hacer. Por suerte para Harry Hermione estaba agotada y le prestó menos atención de lo que lo habría hecho si estuviera despierta. Ron, al darse cuenta de esto la cogió por la cintura y dejo que todo el peso del cuerpo de la chica cayera sobre él.

El chico pidió paso a la gárgola y esta se lo cedió sin problema, al pasar se encontraron el retrato de Dumbledore con el que Harry compartió unas palabras sobre el contenido de la snitch y su paradero ahora que había terminado la guerra. Después de esto se saco la varita del bolsillo y diciendo reparo arreglo su varita de acebo y fénix.

Por último compartió unas últimas palabras con el retrato de Dumbledore sobre la varita de sauco y satisfecho se dirigió hacia la puerta; sin embargo el cansancio de Hermione hizo que sus vidas cambiaran de una manera que nunca adivinarían hasta más adelante. Del cansancio Hermione tropezó con un artefacto que la hizo que todo se derrumbara; ninguno se movió después de esto y lo impresionante fue que ninguno de los cuadros se inmuto, ni siquiera el de Dumbledore que estaba durmiendo. Ron corrió a ayudarla a levantarse ya que Hermione se encontraba tirada en el suelo:

Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- Pregunto Ron alarmado

Estaré mejor cuando consiga dormir un poco, no me puedo aguantar ni de pie.- dijo esta intentándose ponerse de pie.

Hermione no aguato mucho asique la colocaron en un tramo de escalera y fueron a recoger todo lo que habían tirado. Con un movimiento de varita, Harry y Ron consiguieron poner todo en orden hasta que Harry se percato de que había un objeto más brillante que los otros que resaltaba entre la multitud. Harry lo cogió y se dedico a inspeccionarlo, tenía toda la pinta de ser un giratiempo.

Ron, fíjate en esto, pensé que todos los giratiempos habían sido destrozados el día que peleamos en el ministerio de magia.

Déjame verlo.- Ron se acerco y lo inspecciono, Harry tenía toda la razón. eso era un giratiempos.- pues parece que Dumbledore tenía uno escondido. La única diferencia es que la rueda para girarlo está atascada y parece que fue hecho apropósito.

Déjame ver.- Harry lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo y efectivamente, ese no era un giratiempos normal y corriente, había algo diferente, pero no sabía decir que.- deberíamos de mirar en alguno de esos papeles que Hermione ha tirado, puede que hubiera algo de información ahí.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha y aunque estaban agotados al fin encontraron el dichoso papel. En efectivo, ese giratiempos lo estaba usando Dumbledore para investigar una forma en la que al volver atrás en el tiempo te quedaras congelado en tu edad o te transformaras en la edad que tenías en esa época.

¿Para qué querría Dumbledore un giratiempos que hiciera tal cosa?- Pregunto Ron dudoso.- Quiero decir, es una cosa bastante estúpida para una mete tan brillante.

Puede que fuera porque el año pasado se estaba muriendo y pensaría que si tuviera que hacer un viaje al pasado le gustaría no morir por el camino.- Dijo Harry sin pensar.- Pero claro, es un suponer. Yo no sabría adivinar los pensamientos de ninguna persona. Si lo hizo seria por algo pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para preguntarle por qué.

Harry, los que han muerto durante esta batalla no han sido culpa tuya. ¡Dumbledore murió, si es verdad! Pero no fue tu culpa, deja de echarte la culpa de todo.

Lo siento Ron, ya sabes que este año ha sido muy duro para mí. Mientras que perdí a Sirius, a Dumbledore y ahora también a Lupin y Tonks me he sentido muy vacio y a veces no puedo dejar de pensar en que todo esto fue mi culpa

Lo sé amigo, pero esta no es la solución. Dejemos el pasado donde corresponda y miremos hacia el presente.- dicho esto le abrazo. Harry pensó en su interior que hoy Ron le había abrazado más veces que en toda su vida .- bueno… será mejor que volvamos a la madriguera, prometimos que volveríamos.

De acuerdo, ve a despertar a tu bella durmiente.- dijo Harry divertido.

¿A mí qué?- Pregunto Ron

Sabes que Ron, déjalo .Despierta a Hermione y nos vamos.

Curioso cogió ese extraño giratiempo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ya tendría más tiempo para preguntarle a Hermione sobre ellos ya que ella se había pasado un año entero con ellos.

Hermione, cariño, despierta.- dijo Ron en voz baja.- Venga que es hora de irnos, en la madriguera podrás descansar mejor.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza pero al estar tan cansada se cayó de golpe. Ron, preocupado por otro incidente inesperado se la coloco en la espala y le cogió los muslos de las piernas con las manos.

De acuerdo, será mejor que nos vayamos hacia Hogsmade. Yo también estoy muy cansado y en cualquier momento se me puede caer o caerme yo con ella.- Dijo Ron señalando a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal de Hogwarts para dirigirse hacia Hogsmade. De repente una voz familiar salió por detrás de él.

Harry! - era Cho, quien se había acercado para saludarlo.- Cuanto me alegra que por fin todo haya acabado y podamos rehacer nuestras vidas.

Si, ha sido un camino difícil y largo pero lo hemos conseguido.- dijo Harry, no estaba muy seguro de que pretendía Cho, pero dudaba mucho en que la volviera a ver, así que le dio igual.

Si, aun me acuerdo cuando fundamos el ED. Fue genial. Me acuerdo que gracias a eso tu y yo empezamos a salir.- Cho se rio ante ese comentario y Harry le siguió la corriente. Seguía muy confuso por esta reacción de Cho

Bueno Cho, querías decirme algo en especial por que como veras, llevamos a Hermione bastante dormida y Ron y yo no aguantaremos mucho más.- Dijo Harry para liberarse de esa tortura.

¿Qué? ¿Ya os vais?- pregunto Cho mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza.- bueno, pues entonces no me enrollo mucho más, me preguntaba si, después de esto tu y yo… bueno… podríamos quedar para vernos más a menudo. Porque Harry, eres una persona muy especial.- Dijo Cho mientras le cogía de la mano.

Eso sería genial, pero he de admitir que sería en un futuro bastante lejano, ya que yo ahora mismo quiero aprovechar mí tiempo perdido con Ginny.

Al oír esto Cho retiro su mano de enseguida de la suya y se puso roja. Harry no sabía si era de rabia o se estaba ruborizando

Ahhh… ¿Con que han vuelto?- Pregunto Cho muy nerviosa

Si,- dijo Harry para acabar con esa incómoda situación.- Ginny es la mujer de mi vida.

Bueno… en ese caso, os deseo suerte a los dos y, bueno… espero verte en un futuro cercano.

Se alejo de el dándole un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia Mitchell, su novio actual.

Como Ginny se entere de esto te mata.- Dijo Ron en un tono divertido.

Exactamente. Es por eso que nadie se lo va a contar, ¿Verdad Ron?

Por supuesto que no, era una broma. No sería tan cruel.

Y de esa manera se alejaron hacia Hogsmade, donde muy a pesar de Ron, tuvieron de despertar a Hermione para que les apareciera en la madriguera; ya que Ron aun necesitaba práctica y Harry no sabía ni cómo hacerlo.

Esa misma tarde regresaron a la madriguera. Nada más llegar, todos se fueron a dormir. Ron y Hermione nada más tumbarse se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, estaban abrazados de una manera que Harry dudo mucho de que tuvieran frio esa noche. Sin embargo el se tuvo que conformar con el sillón ya que no tenía fuerzas para subir las escaleras y Ginny ya estaba durmiendo en su cama. Se quedo muy sorprendido cuando al día siguiente se encontró a Ginny a su lado durmiendo; sin embargo, y aunque no tuviera mucho espacio, la abrazo con su brazo libre y siguió durmiendo

Molly había decidido enterrar a Fred allí ya que últimamente había estado muy afectada por la muerte de su hijo y de vez en cuando hacia acciones distintas a las que solía hacer. Los días en la madriguera ya no eran los mismos, se notaba la ausencia de Fred ya que George se pasaba los días encerrado en su antigua habitación empaquetando todo lo de su hermano. George había decidido quedarse unos días en la madriguera ya que la tienda de artículos de broma le recordaba mucho a Fred; en definitiva, no lo estaba llevando nada bien y todo el mundo lo entendía perfectamente.

Molly se pasaba es día yendo de arriba para abajo de la casa y cuidando de su marido, Arthur, quien había sido herido en la batalla; En cuestión, ya no se le oía casi nada y resultaba extraño ya que los gritos de la señora Weasley eran famosos y Percy se quedo tan solo unos días; pero tuvo que ir ya que después de la guerra había mucho movimiento en el ministerio y le pidieron que volviera.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se pasaban todos los días en los jardines de la madriguera; como habían sufrido heridas leves no hubo porque cuidarlos por lo tanto todo el tiempo de la Señora Weasley se centraba en su marido. El que peor pinta tenia era Harry, quien tenía un enorme corte desde el entrecejo hasta debajo del ojo; Costaría de curar aunque según Ginny le hacía parecer más atractivo.

De vez en cuando los cuatro miraban aquel extraño giratiempo de Dumbledore. Harry se lo había contado todo a Hermione y a Ginny pero decepcionada mente Hermione no sabía que decir sobre él. Todos quedaron de acuerdo con que la rueda para girarlo estaba atascado por una razón y no por accidente pero nadie supo que decir ante el experimente del anciano profesor. Era extraño, se suponía que si todos los giratiempos habían sido destruidos, porque el profesor Dumbledore había estado guardando uno todo este tiempo:

Al parecer estaba investigando algo con el.- dijo una noche Harry a Hermione ya que ella estaba tan interesada como él.

Pero es muy raro, aquí dice que pretendía quedarse congelado en la edad cuando retrocediera en el tiempo

Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el sofá frente a frente. Ron y Ginny habían subido a estar un rato con su padre ya que este se estaba mejorando. Harry aprovecho ese momento para charlar un rato con la castaña.

Esto es muy raro Harry, no sé si deberíamos quedárnoslo.

¿Por qué no? Hermione algo estaba haciendo Dumbledore para cambiar algo ¿y si no le dio tiempo? No sería un honor hacerlo por él, deberíamos investigarlo por el- dijo Harry muy emocionado

Harry.- Hermione le miro con una sonrisa en la cara.- te pareces un montón a Sirius en este momento, te gustaría tomar una aventura ya que no puedes hacer nada por el mundo mágico

¡Eso no es verdad!- lanzo Harry rápidamente.

Déjame terminar por favor.-Le suplico Hermione.- Pero no tenemos ni idea de cuál era el plan de Dumbledore, Harry, nos podríamos meter un lio enrome tan solo por esta aventura que te estás metiendo en la cabeza. Además, ya te lo dije, jugar con el tiempo no es una buena idea

Hermione, tú no puedes hablar porque lo usaste también porque no sabías que clases cogerte y cogiste todas.

Eso fue otra historia, además, fue idea de la profesora McGonagall.

Tienes razón, perdón,- Harry más relajado decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Que crees que le va a pasar a Hogwarts ahora?

Supongo que se reconstruirá para el siguiente curso y McGonagall será la directora temporalmente.

Lo voy a echar de menos, fue mi primer hogar.- dijo Harry recordándolo.

Ya, bueno, de eso os quería hablar a Ron y a ti.- dijo Hermione cerrando el libro que tenía en su regazo, eso no podía ser nada bueno.- he pensado, solo por pensar, que no estaría nada mal que hiciéramos nuestro último año de Hogwarts otra vez, ya sabes, para hacer los EXTASIS y poder tener un futuro.

Harry la miro durante un rato, no sabía que decir, desde luego podría estar por primera vez en el curso de su novia, ya que Ginny iba a cursar su séptimo año; pero por otro lado Kingsley le había pedido que fuera auror durante una temporada ya que había muchos mortifagos sueltos y no podían tomar el riesgo. Las dos ideas eran magnificas, por una estaría con su novia un año entero sin interrupciones pero por otro, ese era su trabajo soñado desde cuarto año.

No se Hermione, esta decisión la tenemos que tomar entre los tres ¿no crees? Además, se que a Ron también le apetecería ser auror.

Ya, pero ¿después de eso qué? Habrá un momento en que los mortifagos ya estén encerrados y el ministerio ya no os necesite, entonces ¿qué haréis?, eh! Enserio, se que os hace mucha ilusión, a los dos, pero esto solo es un año y a los mortifagos van a llevarles años en cogerlos a todos.

Hermione lo miro con ojos suplicantes, le molestaba mucho que tuviera razón, pero ser auror era muy importante para él y para Ron, y eso no parecía entenderlo.

Hermione, me parece que lo decidiremos en cuanto Ron y yo volvamos de hacer el examen de aparición, ¿de acuerdo? Además hay que pensar que a lo mejor no nos dejan entrar, ya no tenemos edad para ir al colegio.

No pasa nada, mande una carta a la profesora McGonagall y ella me dijo que no había problemas salvo que tu y Ron no los provocaran.

Tranquila Hermione, si volvemos, seremos chicos buenos.-dijo Harry poniendo cara de ángel.

Los dos estuvieron riéndose de esto durante un rato largo aunque no tuviera nada de gracia, ahora entendía Harry porque le caía tan bien Hermione, siempre le mantenía positivo y mirando hacia el camino correcto.

Así que, os vais a hacer el examen ¿no?, ¿dónde es? ¿en Londres?- Pregunto Hermione.

Si, Kingsley ha sido muy amable con nosotros y ha decidido hacernos el examen.

Genial, así aprovechare para ir a visitar a mis padres, ya hace un montón que no les veo.

¿Pero tus padres no estaban en Australia?- Pregunto Harry.

Sí, pero Kingsley no es el único os hace favores, yo también pedí uno. Así que se fueron a por mis padres a Australia y los devolvieron a Inglaterra borrando lo ocurrido en Australia; de hecho yo mañana estoy de vuelta de mi último curso en Hogwarts.- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa en la cara.

Vaya, debes de tener muchas ganas de volver a verlos.

Muchísimas. Pero Kingsley me ha pedido que actué con normalidad como todos los años, ya que según sus recuerdos fui a visitarlos en Pascua.

Al rato bajaron Ginny y Ron y se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Conversaban tranquilamente exceptuando a George, quien de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza hacia la silla donde se solía sentar su hermano. Después de que la Señora Weasley subiera a darle la comida a su marido Hermione decidió subir a dormirse pronto ya que mañana tenía un día duro; así que les dio un abrazo fuerte a Harry y a Ginny quienes se tuvieron que separar durante un instante para abrazarla y les dio un beso a Ron

¡Oh! Vamos, haced eso en privado, no me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga besándose con mi hermano, cortaros un poco.- Dijo Ginny casi chillando.

Acto seguido Hermione se abalanzo sobre Ginny y le dio un beso súper fuerte en la mejilla. Todos se rieron con esta escena, incluida Ginny, a quien pudieron ver que le salía una sonrisa de su cara al darle un golpe amistoso a su mejor amiga. Para molestarla más cogió a Ron y le planto un beso aun mas grande en la boca.

Ala, ahora sí que me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos. Buenas noches Ginny.- Dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

Muchas gracias Hermione, ahora voy a tener esa imagen de vosotros dos en la cabeza. ¡Voy a tener pesadillas!- dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza como si se lo estuviera intentando quitar.

Harry no sabía que les pasaba a las chicas esa noche, pero estaban muy divertidas y felices. Estuvieron charlando hasta que Ron admitió que tenía mucho sueño y que le esperaría en la habitación. Dijo esto mirándoles fijamente, como intentando decir que hoy no dormirían juntos, ya que les había pillado la otra noche en el sillón otra vez.

Hipócrita- dijo Ginny en voz baja- pues anda que él y Hermione no se cortan un pelo, parecen que estén pagados con cola.

No pasa nada, ya sabes que Ron es así, pero en realidad se alegra que sea yo tu novio y no otro.

Ya, eso sí es verdad.- dijo Ginny sonriendo, se acordaba de la escena que había montado cuando les vio a ella y a Deán besándose en el pasillo.- por cierto, ya que estamos los dos aquí, quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Piensas volver conmigo a Hogwarts después del verano?

Pudo ver un destello de esperanza en los ojos de Ginny, se notaba mucho que a la pelirroja le hacía mucha ilusión que l fuera; de hecho hubo un momento donde estuvo a punto de chillarle que si pero se tuvo que contener.

Lo estamos mirando los tres, pero puede que haya posibilidades. De hecho, me encantaría ir por primera vez al mismo curso que tú y así poder machacarte en todo.

¡Perdona!- dijo la pelirroja, en efectiva se había picado, pero aun así pudo ver un sonrisa de su cara por el chiste que había hecho.- creo que te has ido a un mundo paralelo, la que te va a ganar en todo soy yo. ¿Qué pasa que por vencer a Voldemort te crees tan Fuerte?

Acto seguido, la pelirroja cogió a Harry y le tiro al suelo poniéndolo debajo de él. Era una postura muy humillante para un chico, ya que su novia que era un año menor le había tumbado al suelo en menos de un minuto.

Lo ves, te acabo de derrotar si varita siquiera. ¿Qué me dices de esto ahora?- dijo Ginny muy divertida.

Que deberían encerrarte en Azkaban por esto, eres una bruja muy peligrosa. – Ginny rio ante este cometario.- pero que tal llevas los contra ataques.

De repente Harry la cogió por la cintura y le tiro al lado suyo. Harry y Ginny se estuvieron riendo ante esto un buen rato, de hecho, fue impresionante que no se despertara nadie. Después de un rato riéndose Harry se incorporo y se puso de una manera para que los dos se pudieran ver cara a cara.

Deberíamos irnos a dormir, yo mañana tengo un examen.- dijo Harry.

Ya, pero yo no me quiero ir aun, este momento es demasiado bonito y tu lo acabas de romper.- dijo la pelirroja dijo divertida la pelirroja mientras le daba un golpe amistoso a su novio.

Bueno, agradécemelo, porque te he quitado la imagen de tu hermano y Hermione de la cabeza.

De acuerdo, muchas gracias Harry.

Se fundieron en un beso tierno, y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Ginny, no quería que este momento se acabara nunca.

Pues anda que vosotros no os cortáis.- dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared de las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione, maldita sea, has hecho que ese recuerdo me vuelva a la mente.-dijo Ginny

Bueno, lamento cortaros el momento pero la señora Weasley os pide que os vayáis a dormir ya que mañana Harry se tiene que levantar pronto.- y con eso concluyo y se subió a dormir a su cuarto.

Tiene razón, deberíamos subir ya.- dijo Harry, algo apenado.

De acuerdo, pero no sin antes uno más de estos.-Y cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta le planto un beso en toda la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron muy temprano, Harry no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Ginny ya que esta estaba durmiendo profundamente en su habitación. Después de desayunar se fueron a los jardines de la madriguera y cogiéndole de la mano a Hermione se aparecieron en el ministerio de magia.

Muchísima suerte a los dos, enserio, seguro que os sale bien.- dijo Hermione

Espero que te lo pases bien con tus padres. ¿estás segura de que quieres que vayamos a recogerte cuando terminemos?¿no quieres estar más tiempo con ellos?- dijo Harry

No, en cuando terminéis apareceos en la dirección que yo os he dicho.

Dicho eso le dio un abrazo a Harry y después un beso en la mejilla, después se dirigió a Ron y le susurro algo a la oreja, después le dio un beso y se desapareció.

¿Se puede saber que te ha dicho que te ha puesto tan feliz?- pregunto Harry divertido. Desde que salían le encantaba hacerle bromas de ese estilo

¿Y que hacías tu anoche con mi hermana?- pregunto Ron, a él también se le daba bien esto.

Yo he preguntado primero

¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- pregunto Ron alzando una ceja

No, la verdad es que no.- dijo Harry riéndose con él.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. No queremos hacer esperar a nuestro examinador.- dijo Ron

Y que lo digas.

Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba su examinador. Las pruebas fueron difíciles y mas para Harry quien las había practicado menos que Ron. Después de dos horas llego su reto final donde les toco aparecerse al otro lado del ministerio. Ron, nervioso lo intento primero; cuando lo hizo no le quedo ninguna parte de su cuerpo atrás lo que significaba un aprobado.

Bueno, es tu turno Harry, ¿estás preparado?- le pregunto Kingsley.

Creo que si, eso espero.- dijo Harry.

De acuerdo, si lo consigues volver aquí los dos para daros el visto bueno y también tengo que comentarte algo Harry.

De acuerdo, allá voy.- dijo Harry para sí mismo.

Sintió un ligero mareo al principio pero al rato cayo al lado de los pies del pelirrojo. Cuando se levanto lo primero que hizo fue mirara a ver si le faltaba alguna parte del cuerpo.

Estas bien, si es lo que te preocupa.- dijo Ron.

Lo hemos conseguido ¿verdad?- dijo Harry

Yo creo que sí.

Y con eso dicho se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Kingsley otra vez. Este les dio su visto bueno y les felicito a los dos, después de dirigió a Harry.

Harry, he de informarte de que tus tíos y tu primo se han vuelto a Privet Drive de nuevo.- le informo Kingsley.

De acuerdo eso es genial, siempre les gusto esa casa, seguro que se ilusionaron mucho.- dijo Harry nervioso, tenía la mente en blanco

Te lo comento porque tu tía Petunia ha estado preguntando por ti durante un tiempo, quiere verte de nuevo, no sé de qué te querrá hablar.

Verme de nuevo, pero si me odiaban

Lo sé, solo te lo comentaba, pero piénsalo, te puedo asegurar que ha estado muy pesada intentando ponerse en contacto contigo.

De acuerdo, gracias Kingsley, por todo.

De nada, y enhorabuena. Por cierto aun espero que me digáis si vais a ser aurores o no.

Lo vamos a decidir esta tarde, te hare llegar una carta.

Dicho esto se fuero hacia fuera, donde para su sorpresa Hermione les estaba esperado. Se sentaron en la fuente del ministerio y comentaron sus experiencias. Hermione estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto a ver a sus padres y se sintió muy orgullosa al saber que sus dos chicos favoritos habían pasado la prueba sin problemas; pero hubo un momento que Harry no pudo aguantar más:

-Ron, Hermione,- los dos se giraron- Quiero volver a Privet Drive, ya sabéis **Donde todo comenzó.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Vuelta a Privet Drive

Capitulo 2: Vuelta a Privet Drive

Ante el comentario que había soltado Harry se quedaron los dos fascinados. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de volver a Privet Drive si siempre lo había odiado?

Harry, ¿se puede saber de que hablas? - pregunto Ron.

Si, es verdad, siempre has odiado ir allí.- comento Hermione

Harry también se quedo perplejo ante su confesión, ¿por qué quería ir a Privet Drive si siempre lo había odiado? La respuesta era muy evidente. Antes de su partida noto que su tía Petunia había intentado decirle algo pero no se atrevió a decirle nada y se marcho. Si su tía Petunia quería hablar con él significaría algo importante.

La verdad es que quiero hablar con ellos, con mis tíos y mi primo.

Volvieron a la Madriguera sin decir palabra, la noticia de Harry les había dejado impactados. Ginny les estaba esperando en la puerta y cuando les vio corrió hacia ellos.

¿Qué tal os ha salido el examen?- Pregunto emocionada

Hemos aprobado los dos, aunque no me esperaba este recibimiento.- Contesto Harry divertido

¡Enhorabuena! Sabía que aprobaríais.- Les dio un abrazo fuerte a Harry y Ron y entraron.

Esa noche decidieron celebrarlo, la señora Weasley empezó a cocinar sus mejores platos con George a quien pensaron que le sentaría bien, Ginny y Hermione se acomodaron en el sofá y esta ultima le conto todo lo que había pasado con sus padres esta tarde.

Me tuve que ir corriendo al final porque no sabía de que me estaban hablando, debería haber preguntado por los recuerdos que les habían remplazado.- Decía la castaña

Bueno, pero al menos sabes que están a salvo y los has podido ver.- contestaba Ginny.

Harry y Ron decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y relajarse un rato. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia como en los viejos tiempos, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien con él. Después de haber estado dando vueltas por los alrededores decidieron volver hacia la Madriguera ya que se estarían preocupando y también tenias ganas de estar con sus chicas.

Así que, has decidido volver a Privet Drive.- Comenzó Ron.

Sí, se que os sonara extraño, ya que me habéis oído quejarme de ellos durante siete años, pero mi tía ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo y la verdad es que me presiento que no va a ser nada malo, al menos eso espero.- Respondió Harry

Claro, te entiendo, pero no te creas que te vas a librar de nosotros, Hermione está decidida a no dejarte solo, por precaución y tampoco creo que mi hermana se vaya a quedar aquí.

¿Y tú que harás?- Pregunto Harry, ya que el pelirrojo no se había nombrado

Harry, a cualquier sitio que vaya Hermione voy a estar yo detrás

Claro, como se me ha podido olvidar, Hermione es tu novia. Dios… que raro suena eso

Raro sonara para ti porque para mí suena fantástico

Ya, pero para mí no suena normal porque sois mis mejores amigos y les he visto pelear durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts y también fuera de ella.

Sí, eso es verdad, peleábamos mucho y la mayoría fueron por los celos pero aun así no nos critiques, anda que no se me hizo raro ver a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermana saliendo juntos, eso es más raro aun

No compares, tú nos tuviste que soportar dos años, yo os tuve que soportar siete.

Ron, de broma, le fulmino con la mirada y acto seguido se rieron a carcajadas. Después de eso decidieron no hablar más sobre ese tema ya que a los dos se les hacia raro saber con quién estaban saliendo.

Cuando llegaron la mesa estaba puesta y como avisó la señora Weasley la comida estaría lista en unos minutos. Ginny y Hermione se estaban riendo de tal manera que parecía que se fuera a caer del sofá pero cuando les vieron pararon y Hermione se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso lo que provoco que Ginny hiciera una mueca de asco que le hizo risa a Harry.

¿De qué os reíais? ¿No sería sobre mi?- Pregunto Ron.

Ron, si me estuviera riendo de ti me habría caído al suelo de la risa.- comento Ginny mientras Harry le rodeaba por detrás la cintura con las manos.

Harry, esas manos donde pueda yo verlas.- dijo Ron inmediatamente

Vamos Ron, no seas infantil.-le dijo Hermione rodeándole el cuello con las manos.- Además, tengo que hablar contigo.

Hermione cogió de la mano a Ron y se lo llevo fuera a la terraza avisando de que se iban a hablar y que volverían enseguida.

Si, por supuesto, van a "hablar".- dijo Ginny resaltando la última palabra

La señora Weasley que había pasado por ahí cuando ella lo había dicho le riño y le mando a ayudarla con la cocina. Ginny a regañadientes le acompaño pidiéndole a Harry que fuese con ella.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione se alejaron hacia la terraza donde se sentaron en el césped. Ron la rodeo por la cintura y ella se acomodo en su pecho. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

Espero que le hallas preguntado porque tiene ganas de ver a sus tíos.- les dijo Hermione muy decidida.

Sí, pero no se lo he preguntado tan directamente como tú.

Perdona. Espero que le hallas preguntado porque tiene ganas de ver a sus tíos, cariño.- dijo esto último con una sonrisa

Mucho mejor.- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- se lo he preguntado y me ha contestado que lo hace porque su tía se ha intentado poner en contacto con él y Harry está muy seguro de que no es nada malo.

Pero eso es muy estúpido.- dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos.- sus tíos le han intentado destrozar la vida año tras año. ¿Cómo puede estar tan convencido?

No lo sé, pero lo ha decidido y piensa a ir

Le has comentado que pensamos ir con el ¿verdad?

Se lo he dejado bastante claro, de eso puedes estar segura

Mejor, porque no se cómo se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza que no iríamos con él. Hay muchísimos mortifagos sueltos que le podrían intentar matarle, mejor que vaya con nosotros.- dijo Hermione acalorada

Tranquilízate Hermione, a Harry no le molesta que vayamos con él además ¿Cuándo no se ha ido con nosotros? Créeme, no se escapara.- cometo Ron estrechándola contra su pecho

Menos mal que te tengo a ti, si no fuera así le habría montado un numerito del que no me sentiría orgullosa después de cómo se lo has dicho tú

Ron y Hermione se miraron tiernamente y este le dio un beso al cual ella respondió, después se abrazaron otra vez. Al rato Ron hablo:

Oye, ¿de qué os estabais riendo tú y Ginny cuando llegamos?

Hermione, muerta de la vergüenza se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.

De cosas de chicas que te puedo asegurar que no te gustarían saber.- dijo rápidamente.

Déjame adivinar, el tema era sobre chicos.

Vaya Ronald, que listo que eres

De esos chicos, yo era uno de ellos ¿verdad?

Ron, olvídalo, no te voy a contar nada. Me moriría de la vergüenza con tan solo comentarte el tema.

Pensaba que teníamos confianza

Y la tenemos, pero Harry también estaba involucrado, así que también tendrías que preguntarle a Ginny.

Espera un momento, ¿no nos estaríais comparándonos, verdad?

Hermione no contesto, no era exactamente eso, no les habían comparado sino que cada una había hablado del suyo.

¿Verdad Hermione?- insistió Ron.

Hermione que se lo venia venir se levanto deprisa y se alejo de el

- No insistas Ronald Weasley, no te lo voy a contar.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara ya que Ron se había levantado y estaba decidido a ir a por ella.

- Si no me lo cuentas tendré que sacártelo por las malas y sabes que soy muy bueno en eso.

Hermione, arrepentida de que se hubiera dejado la varita dentro, echo a correr todo lo que pudo pero como Ron era mucho más alto y rápido la alcanzo enseguida. La agarro por la cintura y se la coloco en el hombro. Hermione que estaba más despeinada de lo normal le ordeno que le bajara pero no pudo contener su risa por lo que parecía que le encantara estar ahí

Sabes que no te voy a bajar hasta que me lo cuentes.

Hermione se negaba rotundamente y no dejaba de repetirle que le bajara hasta que Ron harto de estar sujetándola le bajo al suelo de un movimiento de tal manera que ella se quedo tumbada en el suelo y el de cara a ella, recostado y a su lado. La sujetaba de la cintura lo que hizo que no pudiera moverse hacia ningún lado.

Créeme, no era nada malo.- le dijo Hermione

Creo que con eso me conformo, de momento.

Ron se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso apasionado y cariñoso. Hermione le respondió al beso y esto hizo que Ron se acercara mas a ella hasta que acabo cogiéndole el muslo con una mano y la cintura con la otra. Hermione tenía sus manos rodeándole el cuello aunque quería moverlas pero la posición de Ron se le impedía aunque eso no significaba que no le gustaba.

Desde la ventana de la cocina Ginny estaba fregando los platos bocabajo, maldiciendo a su madre. Solo por decir un comentario le había mandado fregar todo y le prohibió el uso de la varita. Cuando Ginny levanto la cabeza se encontró a Ron y a Hermione tendidos en el suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Harry, ven aquí un momento.- dijo Ginny

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry intrigado

Ves llamando a Ron y a Hermione porque parece que se lo piensan montar en el jardín trasero.

¿De qué estás hablando Ginny?

Acércate y lo veras, ya te aviso que no es nada agradable.- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Cuando Harry se acerco Ginny le señalo la ventana, Harry dudoso miro la escena que le señalaba Ginny y se encontró a Ron y Hermione en una escena en la que a él no le gustaría estar.

Nada agradable, ya entiendo.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Pero mírales Harry, parecen dos buitres.-dijo Ginny con una mueca

No pasa nada, ahora voy yo a decirles que la comida esta lista.-dijo Harry- Tu, mientras tanto, ves fregando todo.- comento con una sonrisa

Muy gracioso.-dijo Ginny cogiéndole de la camisa y dándole un beso- ves antes de que hagan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir.

Harry salió al jardín andando lento, no sabía qué hacer, esta situación iba a ser tan incómoda para él como para ellos. Cuando les vio le entro unas ganas de tirarse encima de ellos, como si fuera un niño pequeño pero se controlo.

¡Ron! ¡Hermione! Es hora de cenar, eso solo si os apetece claro.- chillo Harry

Ron y Hermione pararon en ese mismo instante y miraron a Harry,

¡Harry! ¿Qué hacer tu aquí?- dijo Hermione intentando ponerse de pie y alisándose el pelo

Bueno, hace ya un cuarto de hora que habías salido a "hablar" –comento Harry medio riéndose.

Bueno, pensábamos ir yendo de todos modos.- dijo Ron ayudando a Hermione a levantarse- No hacía falta que te acercaras.

No pasa nada, no ha sido molestia- dijo Harry.-de todas maneras ha sido idea de Ginny, de hecho nos está mirando desde la ventana.

Los tres giraron su mirada hacia donde les había dicho Harry y allí estaba Ginny saludándolos con una sonrisa en la cara, parecía que se fuera a partir de risa. Ron y Hermione se miraron, puede ser que se hubieran dejado llevar un poco más de la cuenta.

Será mejor que entremos.- dijo Hermione- Tenemos que celebrar vuestro apruebo

Si es verdad, vamos para adentro, estaremos mejor.- dijo Harry, después se acerco a Hermione y le susurro- Ya estamos en paz por lo de ayer.

Cuando entraron en la casa Ginny les estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la cara. Hermione no pudo enrojecerse más pero pensó que era mejor que le hubiese visto Ginny que la señora Weasley

¿Qué tal os ha ido la charla? Veo que ha sido muy estimulante.-dijo Ginny

Muy graciosa, pero te recuerdo que ayer Harry y tu hicisteis lo mismo.- le respondió Hermione

Ya, pero lo nuestro fue solo un beso, vosotros os estabais emocionando demasiado

Ron la fulmino con los ojos pero la señora Weasley llego a tiempo para que Ginny no dijera ninguna imprudencia que hiciera estallar a su hermano. Cenaron muy tranquilamente y por fin el señor Weasley pudo cenar con ellos después de su accidente. Nadie volvió a comentar lo sucedido en el jardín por lo que Ron y Hermione se pudieron relajar. Poco a poco fueron abandonando la mesa, primero el señor Weasley a quien le dolía mucho la herida, después la señora Weasley para hacer compañía a su marido y por ultimo George quien se sentía cansado. Al final se quedaron ellos cuatro solos en el salón; Ron y Hermione estaban recostados en el sofá mientras que Harry se había sentado en el sillón y Ginny estaba recostada en sus piernas. Los cuatro charlaban tranquilamente hasta que Harry decidió hablar:

Tengo que comentaros algo, más bien informaros. Mañana me voy a Privet Drive, si queréis venir estaros preparados aquí a las once de la mañana.

Harry, ni que fuéramos tu comando, vamos a acompañarte quieras o no y por la hora no te preocupes, nos podemos desaparecer.- dijo Hermione

Espera, os vais a Privet Drive, ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?- dijo Ginny muy disgustada

Por eso te lo digo ahora, esperaba que vinieras conmigo, tengo un asunto pendiente con mi tía.- comento Harry

Por supuesto que voy a ir, me hiciste una promesa recuerdas.- le dijo Ginny, se levanto y se puso encima de él en el sillón donde le dio un beso.- además, no tengo nada que hacer mañana.

En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir todos, yo desde luego tengo que prepararlo todo para mañana, me hare la bolsa nada mas despertarme.- dijo Hermione- ¿Te vienes Ginny?

Me quedare un rato aquí pero subo en menos de diez minutos.-le respondió la pelirroja

De acuerdo, en ese caso buenas noches a todos.- se acerco a Ron para darle un beso pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ginny salto como una gacela del sillón y cogió a Hermione por el brazo.

No mas besuqueos, no os parece que hoy ya habéis tenido bastantes, anda que no os habéis emocionado.-se llevo a Hermione del brazo hasta la escalera.- Ron, me la llevo para arriba antes de que pase lo de antes.

Buenas noches mi amor.- dijo Hermione y le mando un beso al aire a Ron

Después de esa escena Harry no pudo contenerse y se echo a reír. Ron le miro con una sonrisa en la cara y le lanzo un almohadón a la cara.

¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- le pregunto Ron

Lo siento, pero es que adoro las reacciones de tu hermana, puede que sea por eso por lo que la quiera tanto

Si claro, muy gracioso. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir nosotros también, mañana tienes un día duro

Subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ron que estaba en el último piso, subieron hablando sobre lo que harían mañana aunque no hubiera mucho que hablar. De repente oyeron un chisteo a sus espaldas

Ron, ven aquí.- dijo Hermione- te recuerdo que no he podido darte las buenas noches.

Hermione se acerco a Ron y se dieron un beso; Harry no pudo evitar mirara hacia otro lado hasta que oyó una voz que procedía de dentro de la habitación de las chicas.

¡Hermione! Te estoy viendo, no disimules.- chillo Ginny

Hermione le dio dos besos a Harry en la mejilla y despidiéndose con la mano entro hacia la habitación. Después de esto ningún de los dos hablo y subieron a la habitación en silencio pero Harry no pudo evitar oír las risas de dos chicas, en especial a una de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban preparados después de desayunar, habían acordado con la señora Weasley que volverían antes de comer y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Hermione bajo con su bolso de cuentas en la mano donde comento que lo llevaba todo y con las prisas no había tenido tiempo de ver el que. Al rato bajo Ron, a comparación de su novia no llevaba más que la varita en su bolsillo. Por último bajo Ginny quien se había puesto lo más cómoda posible pero aun así seguía estando hermosa. Después de que la señora Weasley le diera la varita a Ginny decidieron salir al jardín donde se desaparecerían.

De acuerdo Harry, tendrás que desparecerte con nosotros cogidos ya que tu eres el que mejor conoce donde vamos.- le comento Hermione

Por supuesto, no hay problema. Cogeros todos a mi.- dijo Harry.- Por favor.- dijo al ver la cara de Ginny

Acto seguido todos se cogieron a la mano de Harry y se desaparecieron. Cayeron en el callejón donde años atrás dos dementores habían atacado a Harry y Dudley.

¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo esta zona cuando te fuimos a recoger en año pasado.- dijo Ron

Estamos en un callejón, muy cerca de la casa de mis tíos.- comento Harry- Pensé que sería más seguro para que ningún muggle

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaron por las calles llenas de gente hasta que llegaron a una calle con un gran letrero en el que ponía "Privet Drive". Harry comenzó a temblar y Ginny se dio cuenta; se acerco a él y le cogió de la mano

¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer? – le pregunto Ginny

Tengo que hacerlo, es tan solo estos malditos nervios.- les respondió a Ginny mirándole a los ojos

Harry estaba convencido a avanzar pero un ruido les hizo paralizarse y Hermione saco rápidamente su varita del bolso de cuenta haciendo caer el giratiempos de él. De la basura salió un gato que era el responsable del ruido que había provocado.

Harry comenzó a andar con Ginny cogido de la mano pero el chillido de Hermione le hizo retroceder.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué chillas?- pregunto Harry

Fijaos en el giratiempos, está funcionando.- soltó Hermione

¿Se puede saber que hacia el giratiempos en tu bolso de cuentas Hermione?- pregunto Ron poniendo las manos sobre el

No lo sé, puede que con las prisas lo haya metido sin darme cuenta.- dijo Hermione sujetándolo con fuerza.

Harry se acerco cogido a Ginny hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Pudo ver que el giratiempos estaba girando como un loco por lo que decidió intervenir

Yo de vosotros soltaría el giratiempos o al menos pararlo.- dijo Harry poniendo la mano donde se encontraba la rueda.

En ese mismo instante todo empezó a rebobinar. Paso todo muy deprisa, estaban los tres cogidos al giratiempos quien volvía atrás al tiempo como un loco. Harry no se lo podía creer, esto era imposible; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenia a Ginny cogida de la mano por lo que la arrastro con él.

En menos de un minuto todos abrieron los ojos, encontrándose en una calle llena de lechuzas.


	4. Capitulo 3: La Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 3: La nueva aventura

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser posible. No se movieron hasta después de un rato donde Harry recapacito y miro a Ginny quien inmediatamente le miro:

Ha…Ha…Harry. ¿Se puede saber que acaba de ocurrir?- tartamudeo Ginny.

Harry la miro intensamente, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

Harry, ¿Qué hemos hecho?- dijo Hermione, quien seguía con el giratiempos en las manos

No estoy muy seguro.- articulo Harry, quien abría la boca por primera vez.

Harry miro a Ron quien no había articulado palabra aún. Estaba muy pálido y estaba tensando mucho los músculos. Hermione al darse cuenta de esto le tendió el giratiempos a Harry y fue a cogerle la mano a su novio.

Tranquilo, al menos estamos juntos.-dijo Hermione apretándole la mano pero al ver que no se relajaba le dio un abrazo.- Ron, por favor, tranquilízate.

Harry pudo ver como a su amiga le caía una lágrima por la mejilla. Hermione apretaba con todas sus fuerzas a Ron contra ella; Ron al principio le había cogido por la cintura flojamente pero luego la estrecho contra él. Mientras Ginny y Harry contemplaban la escena esta apoyo su barbilla en su hombro, coloco su mano en su otro hombro y con su otra mano le cogía su mano. Harry miro a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento Harry lo comprendió, todos en ese momento sabían exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir y en lo que se habían metido.

Chicos, creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lio.- dijo Ginny.

De repente se oyó un portazo en la calle y todos se escondieron en un cruce de la calle. En una de las casas salieron un hombre gordo y con bigote muy enfadado cargando una maleta, después salió una mujer muy delgada y rubia detrás de él con un niño regordete y rubio también; los dos llevaban una maleta con ellos también. Al rato salió un niño pequeño de cabello negro, gafas redondas, muy delgado y con una cicatriz en la frente. En ese momento todos comprendieron cuanto tiempo habían retrocedido con el giratiempos.

Harry, ¿Cuántos años aproximas que tenias ahí?- pregunto Ron muy preocupado.

Ron, tú y todos sabemos la respuesta. En ese mismo momento tengo exactamente 10 años para cumplir 11 en unos pocos días.- dijo Harry

Harry, ¿no querrás decir que hemos retrocedido siete años? - pronuncio Hermione casi tartamudeando.

Harry miro a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza y salió del cruce donde se habían escondido.

Hay una manera definitiva para averiguarlo. Venir conmigo. – dijo Harry moviendo la mano.

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Hermione

Vosotros tan solo seguidme.

Harry les guio a través de la calle que seguía llena de lechuzas. Ginny fue a su lado y le cogió la mano mientras que Hermione y Ron iban atrás siguiendo a Harry. Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus tíos se quedo delante de la puerta. Harry se saco la varita del bolsillo y pronuncio

Alohomora

La puerta se abrió y como él había deducido la casa estaba llena de cartas desde el recibidor hasta el salón.

Chicos, mañana noche me van a decir por primera vez que soy un mago.- comento Harry y acto seguido se tiro al sofá de un golpe.- lo siento muchísimo, si estamos aquí es por mi culpa, porque tuve que parar el maldito giratiempos.

Ginny al darse cuenta de que se iba a poner a echarse la culpa se sentó corriendo a su lado y le puso el dedo en la boca para que se callara.

Harry, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Lo que ha pasado ha pasado, ahora hay que averiguar cómo arreglarlo.- le dijo Ginny

Hermione, ¿no se puede volver al presente con el giratiempos?- le pregunto Ron a su novia

No, los giratiempos no funcionan así,- Hermione miro uno a uno de ellos y articulo- lo siento, pero os voy a decir la verdad, estamos atascados en el tiempo por siete años.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato no sabían que decir, iban a estar congelados en el tiempo durante siete años. Ginny se recostó en el hombro de Harry y este le rodeo con el brazo. Hermione y Ron se miraron y esta le cogió de la mano y se la apretó intentándole decir que todo estaba bien.

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?¿ dar la vuelta al mundo hasta que llegue el momento? No podemos ser vistos.-pregunto Ron

Pues no lo sé, supongo que alejarnos de aquí para no cambiar nada y que cuando llegue el momento volver a donde nos corresponda.- le respondió Hermione.

En ese mismo momento Harry le vino una idea a la cabeza. Cambiar el pasado, eso no le sonaba nada mal. En ese mismo momento se le vino un nombre a la cabeza; Sirius. Podría salvarle la vida o incluso la de Fred, Tonks o Lupin y como no Dumbledore.

O podríamos volver a Hogwarts.-dijo Harry muy decidido.

Todo el mundo paro de hacer lo que hacia.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Hermione. Todos le miraron extrañados

¿Porque no?, ¿ porque no cambiar el pasado? Quiero decir, podríamos salvar a mucha gente inocente. Hacer que nuestra vida sea mejor, ¿Cuánta gente tiene esa oportunidad?

Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- le pregunto Hermione muy extrañada

Hermione, no digo cambiar nuestras vidas si no cambiar el futuro de gente inocente, como Sirius o como Fred.- dijo Harry mirando a Ron y a Ginny en esa última palabra.

No se Harry, es muy peligroso y además pude que eso cambie algo de lo que no te hayas dado cuenta.- le dijo Hermione aunque Harry pudo ver que algo le había convencido

Hermione por favor, no sabes por lo que he pasado toda mi vida, todo mi sufrimiento. Por favor te lo pido, volvamos a Hogwarts a mejorar nuestro pasado.- le dijo Harry a Hermione con ojos suplicantes.

No se Harry, piénsalo, si lo hiciéramos, ¿Dónde dormiríamos sin ser vistos? ¿Donde nos quedaríamos mientras no haya nada que hacer?

Harry no sabía que contestar, no había pensado en eso. Miro a Hermione durante un momento pero gracias a Ron no tuvo que decir nada.

¿Y qué tal la casa de los gritos?

¿Cómo has dicho?- le pregunto Hermione

La casa de los gritos,- repitió Ron-nadie paso por allí hasta nuestro tercero año, podríamos quedarnos allí al menos durante dos años.

Ron, ¿estás de su parte? ¿estás de acuerdo con su idea?- chillo Hermione.

Hermione, hay muchísimos errores que tengo que me gustaría arreglar, por favor, piénsalo, será muchísimo mejor para todos. Piensa en mi hermano George, si salvamos a Fred lo diferente que sería todo.

Hermione se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de su novio, la idea de Harry era muy tentadora pero las consecuencias podrían ser brutales.

Hablaremos de ello mañana. Ahora mismo deberíamos descansar. Por cierto, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?- dijo Hermione alertada.

No te preocupes por eso, mis tíos no volverán hasta después de dos noches por lo menos. No hay de qué preocuparse hasta después de dos noches.-dijo Harry

Todos lo aceptaron sin problemas. Se sentaron a ver la tele y también hablaron durante un rato; para Harry y Hermione fue muy divertido ya que los pelirrojos nunca habían visto nada parecido y de vez en cuando hacían comentarios muy graciosos. Se pasaron así toda la tarde y de un movimiento de varita pusieron todas las cartas ordenadas en una pila. Al rato todos comenzaron a tener hambre.

Deberíamos de comer algo. Ya os he oído rugir las tripas a los tres.- les dijo Hermione.- Así que, chicos os toca cocinar.

¿Cómo? ¿y eso por qué?- se quejo Ron

Porque si vamos a estar juntos durante este "increíble" aventura aquí no va a ver machismo.-dijo Hermione muy convencida

Estoy contigo.- dijo Ginny chocando la mano con ella.

O lo podemos cocinar entre todos. ¿Qué os parece?- añadió Harry

Todos se giraron hacia él.

¿Qué pasa? Así al menos no habrá sexismo y podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos. Sobre todo porque así veréis que los chicos somos mejores cocinando.- comento Harry

Eso está por ver "niño que vivió".- dijo Hermione- Te recuerdo que en nuestra fantástica aventura en busca de los horrocruxes la que tuve que cocinar era yo.

Bueno pues en ese caso, vamos a comprobarlo. Hoy cocinamos nosotros y mañana vosotras a ver quien cocina mejor.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione ofreciéndole la mano en forma de acuerdo

Trato hecho.- dijo Hermione estrechando la mano con él.- Ven Ginny, vamos a poner la mesa.

Ginny y Hermione se fueron hacia los armaritos donde toda la vajilla estaba guardada mientras que Ron se acerco a Harry y le pregunto:

¿A que ha venido eso?

Agradécemelo, nos he salvado de cocinar mañana.- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mira que eres… Listo- dijo Ron riéndose.

Harry y Ron cocinaron un plato normal de pasta. Estuvieron un rato cocinándolo por lo que las chicas se relajaron en el sofá. Hubo un momento donde Ginny y Hermione lanzaron unas carcajadas que hizo que Ron las mirara pero su única respuesta fue un guiño de Hermione

Me gustaría saber que está pasando ahí- le dijo a Harry- intente sonsacárselo pero no hubo remedio

Bueno, no pasa nada, un momento que tienen para pasárselo bien en este momento, no puedo creer que lo hayamos asumido tan rápido.- dijo Harry.

Después de todas las aventuras que hemos pasado juntos creo que es mejor pensar que esta es otra más.- le dijo Ron.

No me puedo creer que podamos cambiar este desastroso pasado o presente; como lo quieras llamar.

Yo lo único que quiero cambiar es la muerte de mi hermano Fred.

Harry miro a su amigo, sabía por donde estaba pasando ya que él había perdido a Sirius, su padrino, hacia más de 2 años.

Tu tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Al rato llamaron a Ginny y a Hermione para cenar. Estuvieron hablando sobre lo que querían cambiar y mirando a ver si habría algún cambio en el futuro. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que querían salvar a Sirius, Fred, Tonks y Lupin. Pensaron en Dumbledore pero no estuvieron muy seguros ya que podría cambiar algo en el futuro. Al rato Hermione se dio cuenta de algo:

¿Dónde está el giratiempos?

Todos se miraron extrañados.

Pues no lo sé, la verdad es que debería estar por aquí.- dijo Ginny

Harry, a ti te lo he dado el ultimo.- le dijo Hermione.- ¿Dónde lo has dejado?

Harry empezó a recordar, la última vez que recordaba haberlo tenido en la mano se había sentado en el sofá.

Debe de estar en el sofá, de la calle hasta aquí no lo he soltado en ningún momento así que tiene se estar por la casa.

Hermione se acerco al sofá y empezó a rebuscar en los sillones. Al rato saco el giratiempos del sofá.

Deberíamos de guardarlo en un sitio seguro, como lo hicimos con el guardapelo. . dijo Hermione

Tienes razón, póntelo en el cuello, ahí sí que no pasara nada.- dijo Ron

En ese mismo momento Hermione se lo coloco en el cuello; de repente Hermione comenzó a encoger y su ropa empezó a cambiarle. En menos de un segundo Hermione tenía once años e iba vestida de diferente manera. Hermione pego un chillido al verse las manos. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

Hermione, te veo algo cambiada.- dijo Ron

¿Pero que me ha pasado?- pregunto Hermione casi histérica

Hermione tranquilízate, tan solo quítate el giratiempos.- le dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla ya que no dejaba de moverse.

Hermione se tranquilizo y empezó a respirar más lentamente. Después de relajarse se quito el giratiempos y en menos de un segundo volvía a ser la Hermione de siempre.

¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Ron

Ahora sí, no sabéis el susto que me he dado.- dijo Hermione intentando respirar mejor.- por favor aleja eso de mi.

Ron cogió el giratiempos y lo metió en el bolso de cuentas de Hermione. Después se acerco a ella y le estrecho contra el

No pasa nada,-dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla- al menos ahora sabemos que ese giratiempos no es normal y corriente

¡No, Ron, eso no es normal! ¡me había convertido en la niña que era hace 7 años y me acuerdo de esa camiseta, la llevaba el día que me dijeron que era maga!- chillo Hermione

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Harry rápidamente

Que eso que parece un giratiempos te transforma en como eras en ese momento del pasado o presente, o lo que sea ahora.- dijo Hermione muy alterada.

Hermione tranquilízate quieres, no pasa absolutamente nada.- dijo Ron abrazándola por detrás.- además, no me acordaba lo linda que eras de pequeña.

Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de acerco a la comisura de los labios y acto seguido le dio un beso en la boca. Ron se dejo llevar y le devolvió el beso.

Desde luego, espero que no lo digas por el pelo.- bromeo Hermione.

Harry muy extrañado por lo que había pasado abrió el bolso de cuentas de Hermione y haciendo el encantamiento accio saco el giratiempos. Ginny le miro extrañada pero aun así Harry se lo coloco en el cuello y al momento un Harry de diez años casi once estaba plantado donde antes lo hacía uno de diecisiete.

No sé porque pero me noto un poco raro.- dijo Harry

En el momento que Harry dijo eso se giraron Hermione y Ron se giraron. Ginny que ya le había estado viendo se abrió de ojos y se comenzó a reír.

Harry, estas monísimo, por favor, que lindo que estas.- dijo abrazándole.- te besaría pero es que no se si se me haría raro.

Harry, estas rarísimo, ya ni me acordaba de cómo eras de pequeño.- le dijo Ron.

Harry se quito el giratiempos del cuello y se convirtió en el Harry de diecisiete años. Sonriendo se acerco a Ginny y cogiéndola por la cintura la beso.

Perdona, pero es que antes cuando lo has comentado me has dejado con ganas.

Ron puso mala cara pero al darse cuenta de eso Hermione cogió el giratiempos de la mano de Harry y se lo coloco a Ron en el cuello. Ron volvió a ser un niño pelirrojo y pecoso de once años.

Hermione, muy gracioso.- dijo Ron con una mueca en la cara.

Hermione se empezó a reír muchísimo y quitándole el giratiempos haciendo que Ron volviera a su estado normal le cogió de la cara y le dio un beso tierno en la boca.

Bueno, ahora solo nos faltas tú Ginny. – le dijo Harry.

Ginny temiéndose lo peor se alejo de ellos.

Es verdad, yo nunca llegue a verte con diez años.- dijo Hermione.

Ni me veras, estoy horrible con esa edad.- dijo Ginny.

Harry corrió hacia ella y le agarro por la cintura llevándosela hacia donde estaba Hermione que a la fuerza consiguió ponerle el giratiempos. Ginny se convirtió en una niña preciosa de diez años. Harry recordó el mismo día que había visto en el andén 9y 3/4 y lo hermosa que estaba ahora.

Después de jugar un poco con el giratiempos decidieron irse a dormir. Decidieron que dormirían juntos para no tener problemas así que bajaron el colchón de la cama de matrimonio con la varita y la pusieron junto al sofá donde Harry y Ginny se acomodaron juntos y Ron y Hermione decidieron dormir en el colchón. Cogieron algún que otro pijama horrible de sus tíos y salieron fuera al jardín un rato a tomar el aire antes de dormir. Hermione y Harry se prepararon un vaso de leche y salieron con Ginny y Ron. Todos se sentaron en el césped menos Ginny quien se acomodo en la tumbona.

Es tan solo hermoso. – dijo Hermione

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- le respondió Ginny.

Por cierto,- dijo Ron.- ya que estamos aquí todos juntos. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer mañana?

Todos dudaron menos Hermione que parecía que lo tenía todo planeado.

Mañana iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitemos por si hacemos esta pequeña aventura.

Hermione, acéptalo, te vamos a convencer de todos modos.- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bueno, eso está por ver. Os recuerdo que la que estuvo usando un giratiempos durante un año entero fui yo y se las consecuencias.

Hermione, piénsalo, somos tres contra uno. Te acabaremos convenciendo.- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

Esta decisión es entre todos; sino estamos todos de acuerdo este plan no se hace.- dijo Hermione

Vas muy decidida en todo ¿verdad?- le pregunto Ron.

Absolutamente en todo.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, sobre cosas sin importancias y momentos que habían vivido. Harry estuvo contándole a Ginny como cuando estaban en sus años en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se pasaban el discutiendo mientras que Hermione iba contradiciendo a Harry diciéndole que lo estaba contradiciendo. Obviamente Hermione también hablo sobre como en el sexto año tuvo que soportar los sentimientos de ambos. Después de un rato hablando decidieron irse a dormir por lo que entraron todos a la casa.

Ron y Hermione se abrazaron en el colchón mientras que Ginny intentaba separarlos tirándoles almohadones cada vez que hacían un acto de cariño hasta que Hermione se tiro encima de ella para molestarla. Ron al final cogió a Hermione de la cintura y se la llevo hacia el colchón donde al fin se relajo y cerró los ojos. Harry y Ginny se tumbaron en el sofá y con gentileza Harry le ofreció la manta a Ginny quien decidió acomodarla para los dos.

Harry estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Recordaba el último día que había pasado en Hogwarts, la muerte de Voldemort, eso le llevo a recordar las muertes de mucha más gente inocente. De repente alguien le despertó tocándole el hombro. Harry abrió los ojos de golpes encontrándose con los ojos de Hermione quien le susurro:

Estoy de acuerdo. Cambiemos el pasado.


	5. Capitulo 4: Los Últimos Días en el Hotel

Capitulo 4: Los Últimos Días en el Hotel

Al día siguiente decidieron abandonar Privet Drive e ir a comprar todo lo necesario para su viaje de regreso a la escuela. Recogieron todo para que diera la impresión de que nadie había pasado por ahí mientras se hubieran ido de "viaje "incluyendo volver a revolotear las cartas por el salón. Se dieron una rápida ducha por turnos y se fueron. Alquilaron por un tiempo dos habitaciones en un hotel de Londres para que cuando estuvieran preparados para coger el expreso lo tuvieran cerca.

Hermione decidió ir al callejón Diagon para comprar cosas necesarias mientras que Ginny acompaño a los chicos a comprar la ropa y además decidieron comprar algo también para Hermione. Todos fueron camuflados gracias a los cambios que les hizo Hermione ya que esta lo aprendió en su sexto curso de Transformaciones. Ginny se volvió loca con los chicos ya que estos no tenían ni idea de moda y se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Hermione: "no te preocupes, me voy yo con los chicos, tu vete a comprar lo necesario, estaré bien".

Se pasaban los días en el hotel por miedo a cruzarse con alguien que conociesen. Solían estar juntos casi siempre en una de las habitaciones, más normalmente la de las chicas que solía estar más limpia, pero de vez en cuando las parejas se juntaban y decidían separarse durante unos momentos. Eso solo ocurría por la mañana ya que Ron no era muy partidario a que Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos por la noche y menos en la misma habitación. Por la prohibición de su hermano Ginny y Harry se veían obligados a esconderse como dos adolescentes con un amor imposible por lo tanto cuando Hermione conseguía llevarse a Ron durante un tiempo estos lo aprovechaban para pasarlo juntos todo lo posible.

No entiendo porque tenemos que estar ocultándonos como niños, ya somos adultos, los dos.- le dijo Ginny una tarde a Harry

Bueno, mira la parte positiva, es más entretenido.-dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla

Pero me incomoda no poder ni cogerte de la mano cuando él está delante, me quita tiempo para estar contigo. Menos mal que Hermione se lo lleva a dar un vuelta de vez en cuando adrede.

¿Adrede?- pregunto Harry

Si, se lo pedí yo después de unos días en el hotel pero obviamente a ella no le importo lo mas mínimo

Bueno, si le importara sería muy preocupante. De todas maneras se les ve muy bien juntos. Llevaran por lo menos unos tres meses sin discutir y eso no está nada mal, veremos cuánto dura

Espero que mucho porque ahora que son novios las peleas serán el doble de duras.- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con una sonrisa- lo único que me gustaría saber es que hacen esos dos tanto tiempo solos si casi no tienen nada en común

Alégrate de que tu hermano tenga por fin novia, al menos ahora no habrá esa tensión tan evidente entre ellos

Sí, pero me gustaría echarle en cara que el también está todo el rato con Hermione en sus brazos y cuanto apuesto a que también lo están haciendo ahora.

Gin, ahora es mejor no pensar en eso, más bien pasar un rato juntos, ¿no crees?- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny.

Perdona, tienes toda la razón.- dijo Ginny juntando su nariz contra la de Harry.

Lo sé.- susurro Harry

Acto seguido se besaron y sin darse cuenta se tumbaron en la cama. Harry hubo un momento donde decidió mirarla a los ojos pero Ginny decidió seguir besándolo, hubo un pequeño descontrol pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Hermione entro en la habitación y les pillo uno encima del otro en la cama, acto seguido abrió los ojos como platos y Harry y Ginny se intentaron incorporar.

Hola chicos, vaya… lamento haberos estropeado el momento, de haberlo sabido habría llamado a la puerta- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara

No pasa nada, me da igual que nos hayas pillado tu, eres el triple de mejor que mi hermano, ni quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado él.- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama

Mucha suerte, porque en principio era él el que iba a subir. De todas formas venía a deciros que nos vamos a la piscina climatizada del hotel, ya que es verano no nos vendrá nada mal tomarnos un chapuzón. ¿Os queréis venir?- pregunto Hermione

Por supuesto, a mi me encantaría.-dijo Harry.- Ginny, tú te vienes, ¿verdad?

Claro, ves a cambiarte a tu habitación, te alcanzo en unos momentos.- le dijo Ginny

Se despidieron dándose un beso y luego cerraron la puerta. Ginny se giro exageradamente con una sonrisa en la cara

¿Qué te pasa Ginny? Parece que te haya tocado la lotería.- le dijo Hermione

No, tan solo quería preguntarte algo, espero que no te importe.- le dijo Ginny acercándose a ella.

Claro que no, eres mi mejor amiga, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano todo el día?- pregunto Ginny rehaciendo su sonrisa

Menos eso.- dijo Hermione tranquilamente

Es tan solo curiosidad, él se queja de que Harry y yo siempre estamos juntos y bueno… tocándonos, no me vendría mal una pequeña información que hace el con su novia y mira por donde ella es mi mejor amiga y la tengo delante.- dijo Ginny moviendo las cejas

Ginny, no te voy a comentar lo que hago yo a solas con Ron, es muy privado

No pasa nada, me hice una idea esa noche en la madriguera

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada mientras que Ginny le miraba con una sonrisa aun con esperanza.

Ginny, lo que hacemos Ron y yo es exactamente lo que creo que hacéis Harry y tú en privado. Somos pareja.- dijo Hermione enojada

Tranquila, tan solo con esa información tengo para atacarle.

Hermione le dio un golpe amistoso y luego le sonrió a su amiga

Se encontraron a los chicos en el vestíbulo donde Ron cogió a Hermione por el cuello y le dio un beso, después le rodeo por la cintura y se fueron hacia la piscina. Ginny y Harry se retrasaron un poco más y después de esa escena se miraron con los ojos abiertos. Luego se acercaron y se dieron un beso mientras que Ginny le dijo:

Veo que Hermione ha conseguido calmar a la fiera.

Se pasaron toda la tarde en la piscina. Harry y Ginny se lo pasaron en el agua mientras que Ron y Hermione se lo pasaron en una hamaca abrazados. Ginny y Harry no pudieron relajarse más y tuvieron un momento esplendido. Al rato Ginny le susurro a Harry:

Te juro que algo les pasa hoy a esos dos, fíjate, llevan todo el día juntos y cogidos. Ron ni si quiera se ha fijado en nosotros hoy.

La verdad es que tienes razón.- dijo Harry mirándoles de reojo- pero no quiero ni saber de que han estado hablando.

Pero Harry y Ginny no lo supieron hasta la hora de la cena donde Ron y Hermione les quisieron comentar algo

Harry, Ginny, os importaría mucho que hoy vosotros durmierais juntos en la habitación de Harry y yo me quedara con Ron en la nuestra.- dijo Hermione sin rodeos.

Ginny casi se atraganta pero lo disimulo con un tosido. Harry los miro fijamente y luego les dijo:

Por mi no hay problema y supongo que a Ginny tampoco le importa, ¿verdad?

¿Qué?- dijo Ginny distraída.- ah, lo de la habitación, claro, no nos importa, por nosotros bien. Hermione, me he manchado sin querer ¿te importaría acompañarme?

Claro, no hay problema.- le contesto Hermione

Ginny la cogió de la mano y se la llevo hacia el baño donde después de entrar Hermione la acorralo hacia una esquina.

¿Se puede saber que os pasa?- dijo Ginny casi chillando.- ¿de qué vais? Os pasáis el día pegados, no habéis parado de acurrucaros en todo el día, a Ron ni si quiera le ha importado que Harry y yo estuviéramos tocándonos y ahora queréis dormir juntos

Ginny, por favor, tranquilízate, estas chillando demasiado alto.- dijo Hermione cogiéndole de los hombros

Por favor, Hermione, dime que la razón por la que habéis estado así todo el día no es porque estáis pensando en…- dijo Ginny preocupada.

Hermione la callo y sonrió tímidamente a dos señoras que habían estado contemplando la escena, quienes miraban a Hermione con los ojos abiertos.

Ginny, déjame explicarte una cosa, Ron y yo no pensamos acostarnos si es lo que piensas. Lo que he hecho hoy, la razón por la que le he retenido todo el día era para al fin poder dejaros a Harry y a ti una noche de libertad.- dijo Hermione calmadamente.

Entonces no lo hacéis para poder…

¡NO!- exclamo Hermione.- es que os he visto a Harry y a ti tan acaramelados hoy que me he decidido a relajar a Ron y como se cómo hacerlo he conseguido que acepte a dejaros.

Tienes que decirme como hacer eso, me vendría muy útil para un futuro.- dijo Ginny bromeando

No creo que te gustaría hacerlo, ni él te lo permitiría.- dijo Hermione mientras una señora de las dos salía mirándolas de reojo.

Solo tengo una duda, ¿sabe el que tu plan es dejarnos una noche a los dos solos o está pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Ginny preocupada.

Pues la verdad es que creo que se cree que hoy tengo un plan con él, cosa que me asusta. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando vea que solo le voy a dar un beso de buenas noches?

Hombre, siempre puedes cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que se refiere acostarte con él o al menos ponerte lencería sexy .- dijo Ginny

Dicho esto la segunda mujer pego un chillido y salió despavorida de la habitación.

¡Ginny!- chillo Hermione

¿Qué? No es mi culpa que esa señora sea una cotilla. Pero de todas maneras no me cambies de tema. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny.- será mejor que vayamos yendo, o empezaran a sospechar.

Tienes razón.- dijo Ginny.- pero espera, solo quiero decirte que muchísimas gracias, eres una amiga de verdad.

Ginny agarro a su amiga de la cintura y le dio un abrazo enorme al que Hermione respondió

De nada, y ya que yo voy a pasar por esto te agradecería que tu no desperdiciaras esta ocasión

Créeme, no lo hare.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Esa noche todos decidieron irse a dormir pronto ya que mañana les tocaba escabullirse entre la gente y colarse en el expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de las habitaciones Hermione miro nerviosa a Ginny y esta le guiño un ojo. Ron entro primero ya que Hermione se había quedado mirando a Ginny

Hermione ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Ron

Claro que si, mañana volvemos a Hogwarts, eso siempre anima.- dijo Hermione

Ron se acerco a ella y le llevo hacia la pared hasta que se apoyo en ella y se comenzaron a besar. Hermione disfruto del beso pero tuvo que controlar el impulso de no dejarse llevar.

Gracias por haberme obligado a desconectar, de verdad lo necesitaba, no sabía cuánto pero necesitaba un rato para estar contigo.- le dijo Ron casi susurrando

Lo necesitabas de verdad, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos, quiero decir, públicamente. Solos en una habitación o espacio va a ser casi imposibles estos días

Pues disfrutemos este.- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Como se suele decir, la dama elige.- dijo Ron sonriéndole.- podemos dormir, hablar, ver esa cosa que llamáis tele, lo que te apetezca.

Sería mejor que nos quedáramos en la cama charlando un rato y luego cuando tengamos sueño acostarnos… quiero decir, dormir.- dijo Hermione alterada.

De acuerdo, cámbiate en el baño si quieres o donde quieras, a mi me da igual.- dijo Ron

Te veo en un rato.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla

Entro apresuradamente al baño, casi acalorada. Obviamente la amabilidad de Ron aquella noche había sido excepcional y gracias a ello había pasado por uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida, había dicho acostarse cuando se refería a dormir. Corrió hacia el espejo y se miro en el, estaba roja de arriba a abajo y su pelo estaba muy enmarañado. Intento relajarse y se mojo la cara, después cogió su bolsa y miro dentro donde solo encontró su camiseta pero no sus pantalones. Después de buscar un rato encontró una nota que ponía:

_Algún día me lo agradecerás_

_Ginny _

Hermione arrugo la nota y la tiro al suelo. Después entendió porque Ginny se había entretenido antes. Como no tuvo otro remedio se coloco la camiseta de tirantes de su pijama y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en ropa interior por la parte de abajo. Se miro de arriba abajo y por un momento se vio muy estúpida pero luego pensó que el chico que la esperaba fuera era su novio y que de alguna que otra manera acabaría viéndola así o más en un futuro.

Al final decidió salir del baño y se dirigió hacia la cama donde Ron estaba ojeando un libro. Al oír los pasos de la chica levanto la cabeza y pudo observar la belleza que tenía como novia

¡Vaya! Espero que no te moleste que te diga esto pero estas guapísima con el pijama que llevas

Ya, espero que no te moleste pero hace un calor impresionante esta noche y prefiero dormir ligera.- dijo nerviosa, obviamente en esos momentos no estaba siendo una gran mentirosa

Claro que no, es tu habitación, puedes hacer lo que quieras

¿Ah sí? ¿Incluso contigo?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara

Eso sabes que a cualquier hora.- dijo Ron con un brillo en la mirada.

Genial.-dijo Hermione pensando "porque te dejas llevar, porque te dejas llevar"

¿Hermione?

Perdona, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él en la cama.- mañana tenemos un día duro.

Hermione…- susurro Ron

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione girándose pero antes de darse cuenta Ron se había abalanzado sobre ella.

Hermione le rodeo con los brazos y Ron le rodeo por la cintura acercándola hacia él. Hermione dejándose llevar le dio otro beso que después se arrepintió ya que se tumbaron en una posición que ella intentaba evitar.

Buen intento, pero no ha funcionado, hay que dormir.- dijo Hermione haciéndose la tonta

Claro, tú decides. Voy a dejar el libro en la mesa.- dijo Ron

Te espero, para dormir quiero decir.- dijo Hermione pesando "¿qué me pasa hoy?"

Ron fue a la mesa y dejo el libro de hechizos que había cogido de el montón de cosas que Hermione había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Al rato se acerco sigilosamente y le susurro a Hermione al oído:

Hay algo que quiero comentarte

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo Hermione nerviosa recostándose contra el cabestrillo.

Hermione.- Ron hizo un parón.- perdona, esto es un pelín embarazoso para mi

Ron, por favor…

Escucha, podríamos haber hecho algo hoy que evidentemente no hemos hecho y que también he notado que no querías hacer desde que te he besado al lado de la puerta.

Perdóname Ron- dijo Hermione cortándole la palabra.- se que lo que te había propuesto dejaba un poco de duda en cuál era mi plan y luego encima salgo sin pantalones…lo siento

No, no, Hermione, no estás entendiendo nada, lo que te quería decir es que estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que tu desees, no voy a meterte prisa aunque no voy a negar que sí que lo había pensado hoy.

Ron, eres un cielo.-dijo Hermione dándole un beso.-obviamente algún día tendrá que pasar pero me alegra que seas tan amable de esperar…

Hermione no pudo más y se lanzo encima de él. Le comenzó a besar como si estuviera hambrienta y muy salvajemente. Ron se dejo llevar hasta que consiguió articular:

Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Sí, muchísimo.- respondió ella

No paro y volvió a tirarse encima de él quien respondió y también salvajemente la apoyo bruscamente contra la pared donde comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Hermione sin darse cuenta le empezó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama para tirarla al suelo donde le respondió levantándola del suelo y llevándosela hacia él donde ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas. Hubo un momento de pasión donde luego Hermione paro de seguida.

¡No!- chillo- no puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

Ron paro de seguida y la bajo de él. Hermione le miro y pudo ver que se le caía una lágrima de sus hermosos ojos castaños a sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza

Lo siento muchísimo Ronald.-dijo Hermione ya casi sollozando.- no debería ni haber comenzado, lo siento muchísimo de verdad

Hermione, tranquilízate, no pasa nada.-dijo Ron abrazándola y estrechándola contra su pecho.- respeto tu decisión si es lo que te preocupa

¿No estás enfadado?- pregunto Hermione mirándole extrañada

Claro que no, escucha Hermione.- dijo Ron separándola un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara.-esta decisión es muy importante y dudosa, no se puede tomar a la ligera, eso lo sabemos todos. Es muy normal que de verdad quieras estar preparada, es un tema muy delicado.

¿Y por que tú no estás tan nervioso como yo?

Porque yo ya he tomado la decisión y si lo voy a hacer pienso hacerlo contigo, de eso estoy muy seguro.

Gracias Ronald, nunca pensé que llegarías a ser tan comprensivo.- dijo Hermione abrazándole por el cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla- te juro que cuando esté preparada te lo diré en seguida

Con eso me conformo.

Ron le sonrió y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. Después decidieron irse a dormir para mañana estar descansados. Antes de dormirse Hermione recordó porque estaba en esta situación y estaba decidida a preguntarle a Ginny mañana que por ella había pasado por ese bochorno. Después se giro y le dijo a Ron

¿Te importaría abrazarme?

¿Pero no tenias calor?- le pregunto extrañado

Creo que ahora ya no

Entre la oscuridad pudo ver la sonrisa de Ron y acto seguido la abrazo contra si sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos. Mañana seria otro dia


	6. Capitulo 5: Regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 5: Regreso a Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ginny se despertaron con la alarma del despertador, ya era hora de abandonar el hotel. Harry se rodo en las mantas y se encontró a Ginny mirándole a los ojos. Harry le sonrió y se le acerco para darle un beso en la frente

Buenos días.- dijo Ginny

Buenos días cariño.- le contesto Harry

Se vistieron y empaquetaron todo en otro bolso donde también habían hechizado. Cuando salieron por la puerta Ginny decidió pegar el oído a la puerta de al lado, Harry extrañado le pregunto

Ginny, ¿se puede saber que haces?

Estoy mirando haber si se han despertado. Desde luego oigo voces así que supongo que ya se habrán levantado.

Llama a la puerta y diles que les esperamos abajo.- propuso Harry

Mira, esa no es muy mala idea.

Ginny llamo a la puerta pero nadie le abrió, extrañada empezó a dar golpes a la puerta hasta que oyeron a alguien chillar

¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿Quién es?

Hermione, abre la puerta, soy Ginny.- contesto pelirroja

Perdona Ginny no te había reconocido, ahora te abro.- dijo Hermione con voz cansada

Hermione abrió la puerta despacio hasta que la pudieron ver a con cara de sueño, el pelo alborotado, la camiseta de su pijama con un tirante bajado y sus vaqueros mal abrochados

Hermione ¿estás bien? Tienes una pinta horrible.-contesto Harry

Lo siento chicos, pero es que Ron y yo nos acabamos de levantar y no he tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarme

Bonitos pantalones.- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona- te pegan genial con la camiseta que llevas puesta

Hermione la miro con una mirada asesina y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

Bueno, ¿queríais algo?- pregunto Hermione

No, en realidad tan solo queríamos deciros que vamos a bajar a desayunar y que si estabais listos para irnos.- dijo Harry

Nos queda un poco pero bajamos en media hora más o menos

De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está Ron?- pregunto Harry

Está en la ducha creo, pero tranquilos que ahora bajamos.

Vale, os esperamos abajo- dijo Ginny

Pedirme un té caliente por favor.

De acuerdo, nos vemos.- se despidieron Ginny y Harry

Bajaron cogidos de la mano hasta el hall donde devolvieron las tarjetas de la habitación. La mujer les miro extraños ya que se habían quedado un mes y lo único que llevaban era el bolso de Ginny. Después de que la señora les deseara una buena mañana se fueron hacia el desayuno-bufet donde cogieron una mesa para cuatro al lado de la ventana.

Sabes,- comenzó Ginny- me alegra que vayamos a volver a Hogwarts pero no me convence la idea de tener que dormir en el suelo de la casa de los gritos

No te preocupes, seguro que Hermione tiene un hechizo para hacer el suelo como un colchón o algo parecido, de todas maneras ya deberías de saber que esta aventura no va a ser en un hotel de cinco estrellas y me suena que le comente lo mismo a tu hermano el año pasado buscando horrocruxes

Ya, pero lo de mi hermano es muy normal. Supongo que ya lo sabrá para esta vez

Todo va a salir de maravilla, solo tendremos que salir los días que hemos decidido y listo.- dijo Harry acariciándole la cara.

Sí, eso suena genial, además nunca supe nada de vuestro primer curso en Hogwarts. A lo mejor me puedo camuflar y observar un poco lo que hacías

Meterme en líos, como siempre

¿Ya?¿con once años?- pregunto Ginny alzando una ceja

Si, ya con once años me metía en líos o más bien, ellos me encontraban a mi

Por lo que me conto Hermione tú te los buscabas solito.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara

Ya, pero sabes que Hermione cada infracción de una regla, por pequeña que sea, es gamberrismo

¡Qué amable! – chillo una voz a sus espaldas

Pudieron ver a Hermione a sus espaldas y Ron detrás de ella cogiéndola por la cintura. Hermione cogió un sitio al lado de Harry ya que no le apetecía nada contarle su bochorno de anoche a Ginny o al menos no tan pronto por lo que a Ron le toco sentarse al lado de su hermana

No sabía que podías ser tan cruel Potter.- dijo Hermione dándole un golpe amistoso a su amigo

Le estaba contando a Ginny nuestras aventuras en nuestro primer año.- dijo Harry

Si, desde luego la aventura del Trol fue de las mejores.- dijo Ron sonriendo

Bueno, la parte buena es que gracias a eso nos hicimos amigos de esa tal Hermione Granger.-dijo Harry sonriendo

Pues menos mal que eso paso porque os recuerdo que yo descubrí quien era Nicolas Flamel.- recordó Hermione

Créeme, ese fue el día que más suerte tuvimos.- dijo Ron.- a saber que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ti, seguramente Voldemort habría ganado la batalla

Exageráis.- dijo Hermione rodeando a los chicos por el cuello y estrechándolos contra ella.- pero aun así gracias

Sabéis que yo me he perdido por la mitad de la conversación ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny

Lo siento cariño, son muchas aventuras juntos, estos años lo podrás comprobar.- dijo Harry

Eso espero porque no sé quién es Nicolas Flamel

Acabaron de desayunar y con todo empaquetado en dos bolsos se marcharon hacia la estación de Kings Cross. Se metieron en el taxi con Hermione en el asiento delantero para hablar con el taxista ya que por si acaso era mejor que ninguno de los pelirrojos dijera nada sin querer

Nada más llegar Ginny y Harry se echaron la capa de invisibilidad por encima ya que Hermione se la había guardado en el bolsito de cuentas el día que habían ido hacia Privet Drive. Hermione y Ron se metieron en el baño y esta modifico el aspecto de los dos sin problemas ya que lo había estado practicando durante los días que habían estado en el hotel.

Nada más salir del baño se reunieron en una esquina donde apenas se les podía ver

De acuerdo, repasemos el plan,- dijo Hermione- Harry y Ginny, vosotros pasáis primero cuando veáis que nadie atraviesa la pared del andén y nada más entrar os ponéis lo más cerca posible del vagón del conductor. Ron y yo pasaremos después e iremos hacia el mismo lugar nada más llegar nos deslizaremos hacia el vagón.

De acuerdo, ya está bastante claro. No hay de qué preocuparse

Nada mas irse de aquel rincón Ginny y Harry se metieron debajo de la capa, se agacharon para que no se les vieran los pies y se fueron hacia el andén pero antes de pasar oyeron una voz que les hizo retroceder enseguida:

Discúlpeme

Hola, querido. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.

Sí Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...

¿Cómo entrar en el andén? No te preocupes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

Hmmm... De acuerdo

Harry y Ginny retrocedieron inmediatamente hacia atrás casi corriendo hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione y se quitaron la capa.

Hermione, le hemos visto, al Harry del pasado. Acaba de entrar en el andén- dijo Ginny sofocada

Ginny, no pasa nada, ya ha pasado, al menos ya sabemos que los cuatro estamos dentro del andén

Ya pero ha sido tan raro verme así, con ese aspecto que… no sé, me he puesto muy nerviosa.- dijo Ginny

Adelante, sigamos con el plan.- dijo Hermione- no te preocupes Ginny y ves acostumbrándote a esto porque va a ser así durante siete años mas

De acuerdo, perdona.- dijo cogiendo de la mano a Harry- vamos

Ginny y Harry se fueron y continuaron con el plan, les costó llegar hacia el vagón ya que el andén estaba lleno de gente. Casi se chocan con Neville, Hermione y Draco del pasado. Al rato consiguieron divisar ha Hermione y a Ron y sigilosamente se colaron por el vagón del conductor.

Se sentaron allí durante todo el viaje sin problemas. No hubo nadie que entrara en el vagón en ningún momento. Hermione y Ginny se alejaron un momento para charlar entre ellas:

Bueno, espero que ayer te lo pasaras bien.- dijo Hermione

Fue súper romántico.- contesto Ginny.- estuvimos charlando al principio, después nos abrazamos en la cama después nos besamos y nos abrazamos

Estuvisteis juntos como una pareja normal se puede decir, pero ¿conseguisteis dormir o no?

Claro que si, por que no iba a dormir… a vale ya lo entiendo- dijo Ginny dejando las palabras en el aire

Solo quería decir… bueno… déjalo, no se siquiera lo que quiero decir.- dijo Hermione nerviosa

Hermione, la pregunta venia con segundas ¿verdad?

Bueno…desde luego hubo momentos donde me quería morir pero al final no paso nada

Hermione, no me mientas, mientras Harry y yo estábamos teniendo un conversación abrazados en la cama tranquilitos oímos un golpe contra la pared y yo conseguí oír algún que otro gemido que mira por donde tenía toda la pinta de ser tu voz- dijo Ginny mirándola fijamente

Te puedo asegurar que…-Hermione se empezó a poner roja.- ese momento fue romántico como el vuestro solo que el nuestro fue apoyados contra la pared

Ya, ¿pero intentabais romper la pared o…?

Ginny, si lo que intentas preguntarme si hubo intenciones aquí tienes la respuesta, sí, hubo un momento donde nos acercamos un poco a lo que tú piensas

Ginny comenzó a reírse como una posesa ya que imaginarse la escena le hacía mucha risa

Te pido perdón, pero es que no me puedo imaginar a mi hermano siendo sexy me resulta muy repulsivo y además tiene toda la pinta de que tu tenias la guardia baja.- dijo Ginny sin parar de reírse

Muy graciosas Ginny, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se llevo mis pantalones de pijama

Ya, pero parece que te sirvió de mucho

Ginny y Hermione dejaron de hablar para juntarse con los chicos, estuvieron todo el rato de camino hablando hasta que llegaron a Hogsmade y cuando todo el mundo bajo del tren decidieron hacerlo ellos, cogieron las dos bolsas y se fueron hacia la casa de los gritos por callejones de Hogsmade para no ser vistos. Entraron sigilosamente por los arbustos hasta la puerta y rápidamente y cerraron la puerta con un conjuro. Subieron a la habitación de arriba y quedaron sorprendidos por las ruinas

Ya no me acordaba de que estaba tan en ruinas.- dijo Ron

Ni yo tampoco si nos ponemos así.- dijo Harry

No os quejéis y acomodaros, es nuestro hogar por varios meses.- dijo Hermione.- hala, ayudarme a colocar todo en su sitio si queréis dormir

Deberíamos descansar, mañana empezamos esta increíble aventura.- dijo Ginny

Sacaron todas las cosas y rápidamente y con magia colocaron todo para que fuera más acogedor. Ron y Hermione durmieron en un colcho y Harry y Ginny en otra. Ginny no podía dormir por lo que se levanto un momento a mirar por la ventana cuando oyó una voz por detrás de ella

Veo que tu tampoco puedes dormir.- dijo Ron

¡Ron!- exclamo Ginny.- que susto me has dado… ¿Qué haces despierto?

No tengo sueño, me comen los nervios por dentro

No entiendo porque, no es la primera aventura que hacéis debería de contar como otra mas

Pero esta no es como ninguna otra, esta va a marcar mi futuro presente, ¿Qué pasar si me mato a mi mismo? ¿Y si no consigo reconciliarme con la gente que lo hizo? ¿y si sin querer hago que Hermione ya no me quiera o que Harry me odie?

Ron, tranquilízate, no estamos aquí para cambiar nuestro futuro sino el de la pobre gente que murió siendo inocente. Ron, salvaremos a Fred, de eso puedes estar seguro

Conociéndote, sé que eso esta segurísimo.-dijo Ron haciendo un parón- Ginny, lamento mucho como me comporto contigo y con Harry

¿y eso? Vaya Ronald, no sabía que podías ser comprensivo

Ginny, no seas tan graciosa- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.- iba enserio, quiero pedirte disculpas, te prometo que os dejare intimidad

Gracias Ronald, espero ver esa faceta tuya más a menudo.- dijo Ginny- y por lo de Hermione no pasa nada, si hacemos un error y deja de amarte yo hare personalmente que vuelva a desearte

Gracias Ginny

De nada

Hubo un instante donde los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, como verdaderos hermanos

Deberíamos ir a dormir.- dijo Ginny

Si tienes razón, deberíamos dormir ya.-dijo Ron.- bienvenida al mundo de las aventuras hermana

Y dicho esto se fueron los dos a dormir cada uno con sus respectivas parejas


	7. Capitulo 6: El Primer Incidente

Capitulo 6: El Primer Incidente

Los próximos días fueron muy pacíficos, no hubo muchos problemas, se pasaron casi todos los días en la casa de los gritos. Alguna vez salía alguno de ellos con la capa de invisibilidad encima para a coger algo de comida de las cocinas de Hogwarts. De vez en cuando salían a Hogsmade camuflados ya que ellos no habían tenido el permiso para ir hasta su tercer año. Hubo un momento donde vieron a Cedric Diggory y Harry tubo un momento de depresión que curo Ginny en unos pocos minutos recordándole para que habían vuelto a Hogwarts y su misión. Estuvieron muchos días recorriendo los alrededores y los bosques, disfrutando de la amistad de ellos cuatros. Ginny y Hermione se iban muchos días a pasear solas para tener un poquito de intimidad y hablar un poco. Ese rato lo aprovechaban Harry y Ron para recordar viejos momentos y pasar el rato como lo hacían antes, sin preocuparse.

Los días pasaban y muchos noches antes de irse a dormir Harry, Ron y Hermione recordaban lo que habían hecho ese día y se lo contaba a Ginny. De vez en cuando a Hermione no le gustaba recordarlo y más de una noche la habían oído llorar al acordarse de sus primeros días en Hogwarts y de sus años antes de ir. Ron se la había llevado fuera más de un vez para consolarla y había funcionado ya que siempre venían riéndose y cogidos de la mano.

Todo parecía perfecto pero el pasado no se puede olvidar y un día inesperado todo se torció. Era por la tarde cuando Harry y Ginny estaba sentado en unos de los sofás viejos de la casa de los gritos. Estaban hablando tranquilamente de un plan romántico para esa noche

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a algún sitio en Hogsmade? No es que haya muchos sitios pero no es mala opción.- dijo Ginny

Yo había pensado en otro plan mas romántico.- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

¿A si? ¿y que se le al ocurrido al magnífico Harry, al niño que sobrevivo, al jugados de Quidditch más joven de la historia?

Harry se rio ante el comentario de su novia y después de un rato riéndose decidió contarle su plan:

Yo había pensado en un plan más romántico pero más peligroso

¿Y eso?- le pregunto Ginny

Bueno… yo había pensado en irnos de picnic pero cerca del lago de Hogwarts.

Ginny se quedo atónita ante el plan de su novio pero su reacción fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una pequeña risa.

Ahora entiendo lo de peligroso, te referías a tener un picnic en público, con riesgo a que nos vea alguien

Bueno, intentaremos ponernos en la parte más alejada y oscura del lago porque me apetece que tengamos nuestra apariencia por una noche.

Este plan me gusta.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- si es que cuando te pones romántico, eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Ginny cogió por las mejillas a Harry con una mano y le dio un beso en los labios.

¿A qué hora quieres que nos vayamos? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry

No sé, se suponía que Ron y Hermione estaban de camino a las cocinas para coger un poco de comida. Creo que por las siete podríamos irnos ya que empieza a oscurecer.

Me parece genial, has ideado el mejor plan romántico que una chica puede desear.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados en el sofá mientras Harry le tocaba de vez en cuando unos de los mechones pelirrojos de Ginny. Hubo un momento donde Ginny apoyo su cabeza en unos de los hombros de Harry y cerró los ojos pero un ruido espantoso les rompió el momento de silencio.

Se oyó un portazo y unos pasos muy fuertes al subir las escaleras. Harry y Ginny se incorporaron y se levantaron muy sorprendidos. Pudieron distinguir los chillidos de Hermione quien entro dando un portazo y detrás de ella iba Ron.

Lo que me sorprende es que te estés dando la razón por algo que claramente me tendrías que pedir perdón.- chillo Hermione

Pero si has empezado tu con la conversación que fue zanjada hace siete años

Pues parece que tu no captaste el mensaje muy bien

Pues claro que lo capte, pero eso no significa que tu tuvieras razón, si no que pudimos superarlo y pasar de tema

Pues a lo mejor también se me olvida lo que pasa en la batalla de Hogwarts y pasamos de tema, ¿te parece bien, Ronald?

Ginny se quedo alucinada pero Harry acostumbrado a sus constantes discusiones se acerco a ellos y entre tanto recogió la capa de invisibilidad que Hermione había tirado al suelo al entrar a la habitación

De acuerdo, ¿se puede saber que ha pasado esta vez? ¿Porque chilláis tanto?

Pues que el insensible este sigue igual que cuando le conocí hace siete años.- dijo Hermione girándose bruscamente hacia Harry.- con la misma mentalidad

Pues tú te estás comportando como cuando tenias once años.- le contesto Ron

Hermione le fue a contestar bruscamente pero Harry la hizo callar hablando el primero:

¿Pero se puede saber que os ha pasado?

Adivina que escena acabamos de rememorar.- le dijo Hermione

Pues por vuestra cara adivino que una buena desde luego no.- contesto Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ginny, por favor, vamos a escuchar antes de sacar conclusiones.- le dijo Harry – por favor continua.

Pues que íbamos a por la comida cuando nos hemos encontrado, ha sido un momento muy tierno hasta que nos hemos dado cuenta de cuál era. ¿Recuerdas la frase?: No es raro que nadie la aguante. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.- le dijo Hermione con una voz enfadada todo el rato

Al darse cuenta Harry de la escena se tapo los ojos con las manos:

¡Hay dios mío! No me digáis que os habéis enfadado por esa tontería.

No me he enfadado por eso, sino por la conversación que tuvimos después.- dijo Hermione

Tan solo está enfadada porque no le he perdonado por ser insoportable.- dijo Ron

Ron, te recuerdo que gracias a ese comentario estuve llorando durante horas y horas, pensando que todo el mundo me odiaba y que nunca le caería bien a nadie, que me pasaría toda mi vida como una marginada sabelotodo.

Hermione, puede que mi comentario no fuera muy acertado y que fuera muy doloroso para ti pero te recuerdo perfectamente lo que me hiciste pasar en la clase de Encantamientos

¿el qué? Intentar ayudarte para que hicieras el maldito hechizo.

No. Humillarme, sentirme inferior porque te recuerdo que yo siempre he estado a sombra de mis hermanos y de repente llegas tú diciéndome: Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.- grito Ron, se le estaban comenzando a poner las orejas rojas

Muy bien Ron, tu sigue hurgando en la herida. Veo que no has aprendido nada estos años.

Si que he aprendido, y tu as has cambiado también. Hasta tú me lo dijiste un día, eras un poco insoportable de pequeña.

Y tu idea no ha sido animarme sino hundirme mas en mi pasado

Perdona, pero tú no fuiste la única con un pasado horrible. Tu al menos resaltabas en tus estudios y tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti pero yo siempre estuvo en la sombra sin resaltar en nada

¡Ya basta!- chillo Harry- os estáis comportando como los niños que erais antes. Queréis dejar eso atrás ya de una vez por todas. Pensaba que ya que erais novios superaríais esto con más facilidad.

Tranquilo Harry, no tendrás que preocuparte más de eso.- dijo Hermione con voz segura.- porque Ron y yo hemos terminado para siempre. No puedo tener un novio al que no le importen mis sentimientos y menos que me lo hiera él.

Todos la miraron con asombro y hasta Ron se que boquiabierto. Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos y una lágrima consiguió caer por su mejilla. Se dirigió hacia Ron mirándole fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

Hemos terminado Ronald Weasley

Y dicho esto cogió el abrigo y abandono la habitación. Ron, desecho, se tiro en el sofá. Se tapo los ojos con las manos y no dijo palabra. Harry y Ginny se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos contemplando la escena hasta que Ginny se acerco a él y tocándole el hombre le susurro:

¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estoy.- le respondió él.- lo que más me molesta es que en verdad es ella la que tiene razón. Me siento como un imbécil.

Ron, ¿te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos cuando llegamos aquí?- le pregunto Ginny

Pues claro que si.- le contesto su hermano

Pues voy a darle cumplimiento a esa promesa, te lo aseguro

Muchas gracias Ginny, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar.

Hazme caso, una promesa es una promesa ¿no?

Ginny le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y acto seguido abandono la estancia para unirse a Hermione y mantener una conversación con ella. Mientras tanto Ron y Harry se quedaron en la habitación intentando distraerse de la incómoda reciente situación.

Cuando llego Ginny se encontró a Harry solo en la habitación practicando hechizos de uno de los libros que Hermione había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Ginny preocupada le pregunto:

¿Dónde está Ron?

No sé, dijo algo de ir a dar un paseo

Harry, se ha ido a buscar a Hermione.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque conozco a mi hermano de cabo a rabo. De todas maneras no voy a permitir que esto estropee nuestra cena romántica

Pues no sé si la vamos a tener porque ni siquiera tenemos la comida

Ostras.- exclamo Ginny.- por supuesto, no han llegado ni siquiera a la cocina por esta estúpida pelea

No pasa nada, podemos aplazarla para otro día y si eso nos damos una vuelta esta noche.

De eso nada, no voy a dejar que ellos nos estropeen nada. Dame la capa de invisibilidad que voy a por la comida.- dijo Ginny extendiendo la mano

¿Estás segura?- le pregunto Harry

Segurísima.- le contesto ella

Harry le dio la capa de invisibilidad a Ginny y le dio un beso antes de que se fuera. Después de esto se sentó en el sofá para ensayar más hechizos. Al rato escucho unos sollozos desde la ventana y contemplo la escena de Hermione llorando y Ron a su lado hablándole dulcemente. Harry cerró el libro y se fue hacia la puerta no sin antes hacer el conjuro "lumos" ya que era por la noche y estaba bastante oscuro.

Cuando llego pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos conversando tranquilamente pero por la cara de Hermione Harry deduzco que aún no habían resuelto nada. Los dos levantaron la cabeza cuando lo vieron venir y entonces Harry pudo ver lo destrozada que estaba Hermione con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y los mofletes rosados. Harry se sentó con ellos y les dijo:

No podemos seguir así. Entiendo que estéis enfadados por aquello que paso pero no montar tal escándalo por ello.

Pero Harry…- balbuceo Hermione

Por favor, déjame acabar.- le interrumpió Harry- los dos os queréis mucho y lo sé porque he estado con vosotros desde hace mucho y no podéis romper por tal tontería. Aceptarlo ya. Hermione tu no estuviste muy sensible con Ron y tu Ron no fuiste exactamente muy amable con ese comentario y de hecho fue muy hiriente. Aceptad la idea de que los dos tenéis razón y volvamos a la normalidad.

Eso es muy cierto Harry pero esa no es la cosa sino que si hemos discutido ya tan pronto y por una estupidez tan grande lo mejor es que cortemos.- le dijo Hermione con mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba siempre sollozando.- si seguimos saliendo y tenemos una pelea muy grande no podremos vernos ni a la cara y prefiero tenerlo ahora como amigo que en un futuro como ex novio

No seáis así. Además, si habéis visto hoy esa escena significa que esta misma noche nos hicimos amigos, es un día especial. Es el día del trol de la noche.

De repente Harry se quedo pálido y de piedra. Hermione y Ron se asustaron y se levantaron de golpe.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Ron

Ginny.- contesto rápidamente

¿Qué pasa con ella?- le volvió a preguntar Ron

Ha ido a coger comida de las cocinas ahora mismo, con el trol suelto.

Dicho esto los tres corrieron hacia el castillo como si les persiguiera un dragón. Harry no dejaba de arrepentirse y de echarse todas las culpas a el por no haberse acordado de que el trol estaba suelto. Al llegar al catillo entraron a la fuerza y escalando varios muros. Al final entraron pero puede que no en el momento oportuno ya que parecía que la noticia del trol acababa de ser dicha y todos los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes. Tuvieron que esperarse un rato hasta que pudieron entrar por la ventana. Primero entro Harry, luego entro Ron y finalmente Hermione con una pequeña ayuda de Ron ya que se había torcido el tobillo al tropezarse con una roca al correr en la oscuridad. Hubo un momento donde los dos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos y parecía que se fueran a besar pero Hermione entro y no le volvió a mirar otra vez.

Fueron silenciosamente y con cuidado por si se encontraban a algún profesor o prefecto.

¿os acordáis de algo de aquella noche?- pregunto Harry cuando se ocultaron de un prefecto

Apenas, se que fuimos a buscar a Hermione y encerramos al trol en el baño de las chicas ya que se dirigía hacia allá.- contesto Ron

Donde justamente estaba yo llorando.- dijo Hermione- y según me contasteis los profesores se fueron hacia las mazmorras

Pues ya sabemos hacia donde tenemos que ir.- dijo Harry- nunca tengo el mapa del merodeador cuando más lo necesito.

Y que digas.- dijo Ron

Se pusieron en marcha y por los pasillos se encontraron a varias personas pero por suerte Hogwarts tenía muchas puertas y habitaciones y no fueron vistos. Al final llegaron a un pasillo donde vieron al trol tendido en el suelo inconsciente y a Ginny con la varita en mano temblando y la capa de invisibilidad en sus pies. Harry la abro por detrás y Ginny del susto pego un brinco pero al ver quien era le devolvió el abrazo. Ron y Hermione se relajaron y sonrieron, en un momento se miraron a los ojos pero al ver lo que estaba pasando Hermione retiro la mirada y se acerco a donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

Harry le susurro a Ginny a la oreja:

¿Estás bien? ¿te ha herido?

Estoy bien, por suerte. Solo tengo un pequeño corte en el brazo que me lo ha hecho el trol y varios moratones del golpe que me he dado al resbalarme.

Hermione pudo escuchar entre los ronquidos que daba el trol y los besos que le daba Harry a Ginny en la cabeza la voz del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Hermione rápidamente les dijo en un tono normal:

Correr, esconderos en la primera habitación que encontréis.

Todos salieron corriendo y se metieron un una habitación de las tantas que había en Hogwarts y escucharon a través de la puerta. Sin duda los profesores habían llegado ya a la escena donde todo había ocurrido todo.

Vaya, parece que el trol no ha llegado muy lejos después de irse de las mazmorras.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore

¿Qué crees que le ha podido pasar, Albus?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall

No estoy muy seguro, pero puedo deducir que tenemos un alumno muy valiente aquí en Hogwarts

¿Creéis que estará herido?- pregunto el profesor Flickwick

No tengo la menor idea, pero sí lo está esperaremos a que él o ella venga a nosotros. Mientras tanto tenemos trabajo que hacer, entre tanto tenemos que sacar a este trol fuera del castillo antes de que vuelva a despertar. Filch, podría ir a buscar a Snape y a Quirrell

Por supuesto profesor.- dijo Filch

Y dicho esto no se oyó más voces sino ruidos. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que no oyeron ningún sonido. En ese momento se fueron hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja jorobada para que les llevara hasta Honeydukes. El camino fue largo por lo que decidieron hablar mientras tanto. La primera en hablar fue Ginny

¿Cómo no se os ocurrió decirme que esta noche habían soltado un trol por Hogwarts? Casi me mata

Lo siento. Ninguno se acordó por la pelea entre Ron y Hermione.- dijo Harry

Esa no es la cuestión, sino ¿Cómo te libraste de él?- pregunto Hermione

Pues cuando le vi me pegue un susto de muerte por lo que me resbale y me caí al suelo pero por suerte tuve un profesor en mi quinto curso y he participado en varias batallas para saber algunos hechizos para luchar. Gracias a dios después del decimo hechizo o mas callo desmayado en mi cara. Me queda quieta hasta que llegasteis vosotros.- les conto Ginny

¿Quién imagino que una bruja tan pequeña sería tan poderosa?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

Gracias Harry.- dijo Ginny respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Te debo una disculpa Ginny, si no fuera por mi discusión con Ron habríamos ido a por la comida cuando tocaba y tu no tendrías que haber ido por la noche sin saber que había un trol suelto en el castillo.- le dijo Hermione con voz apenada

No pasa nada, anda que tu lo has pasado bien esta noche, tienes un aspecto. ¿Al final lo habéis arreglado?- le pregunto Ginny

No.- dijo Hermione muy silenciosa que casi ni se oyó.

Ni lo vamos a ser otra vez.- dijo Ron que hablaba por primera vez desde el incidente. Harry le apunto con la varita y pudo ver que estaba blanco como la luna.

¿Por qué dices eso Ron? No seas tan negativo.- le dijo Ginny

No me refiero a eso, sino que no volveremos a ser amigos ni novios más. Ni Harry tampoco.

¿Qué quieres decir Ron?- le pregunto Hermione, quien también creía tener la respuesta

No os acordáis de lo que Harry a dicho hace unas horas. Hoy es el día que nos hicimos amigos, gracias al trol.

Harry se quedo quieto como una roca y murmuro:

Pero ese trol no ha ocurrido, hemos cambiado el pasado. Hermione no es nuestra amiga. Lo que hace que no nos diga quién es Nicolas Flamel y que Quirrell se lleve la piedra.


	8. Capitulo 7: La Decisión de Hermione

Capitulo 7: La Decisión de Hermione

El incidente del anterior día no se dio por acabado por lo que estuvieron hablando sobre ello durante muchas horas hasta que se durmieron uno a uno. Ginny había sufrido una herida profunda y dolorosa provocada por el trol de la noche, además tenía varios moratones en la pierna del resbalón que tubo al ver al trol. Hermione hizo algún mejunje para curarla pero aun así seria sanarla por lo que Harry se pasaba a todas horas con ella y arrepintiéndose de su error. Ginny solía reírse ante los comentarios de Harry pero agradecía estar en su compañía a todas horas.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse. Hermione había decidido evitarle tanto como pudiera pero Ron no se rendía y de vez en cuando intentaba abordarla, desafortunadamente ella cogía la chaqueta y abandonaba la estancia antes de que él pudiera decir palabra. Para Harry y Ginny fue un infierno ya que ahora que no querían estar solos se pasaban el día con ellos y no pudieron tener momentos de intimidad.

Un día Hermione decidió salir a que le diera el aire y desprevenidamente Ron salió detrás de ella después de unos minutos. En ese momento Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos. Estaban los dos en el sofá, Harry estaba sentado y Ginny estaba tumbada con las piernas apoyadas en el regazo de Harry. Harry preocupado le dijo a Ginny:

¿Crees que debería ir tras él?

No, prefiero que mantengan una conversación como personas adultas antes de que estén todos los días de su vida sin poder mirarse

Ginny, no puedo soportarlo. Son mis mejores amigos y no soporto verlos así, tan distantes. Antes se enfadaban por furia por lo que los dos no quería hablarse al no querer darle la razón al otro pero ahora es diferente, están sufriendo. Puedo verlo, estoy seguro de que han estado aislándose poco a poco.

No te alejas.- le dijo Ginny- La anterior noche escuche a Ron llorar.

¿Ron estaba llorando?- dijo Harry con voz extrañada

Sí, me levante para coger otra manta al tener frio y escuche unos sonidos lejanos. Me acerque a la ventana y contemple a mi hermano afuera, casi sin nada de abrigo, sentado en el suelo.

Ves lo que te digo, ¿no?- le dijo Harry- como sigamos así Ron cogerá una hipotermia. Hay que volver a juntarlos como sea.

Más bien hay que convencer a Hermione porque mi hermano está bastante convencido. Lo que pasa es que esta avergonzado de lo que ha pasado.

Harry se quedo asombrado ante el planteamiento de su novia, estaba en lo cierto totalmente. Ginny siempre había sobresalido por su enorme belleza y él estaba seguro de que el comienzo de su relación había causado muchos celos pero algo que tampoco se podía ignorar de ella era su gran inteligencia, el poder que tenia con tan poca edad.

Ginny…- comenzó Harry

Shhh… calla.- le interrumpió Ginny

Esta se recostó sobre el sofá y se acerco a Harry. Le cogió el cuello y le dio un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios. Al separarse estaban a varios centímetros uno de otro

Tengo una novia preciosa, inteligente, cariñosa… no puedo pedir más.- le dijo Harry mirando esos ojos azules

Ginny se rio ante ese comentario y le dedico una sonrisa

Esa es la misma descripción de mi novio.- le dijo Ginny a la oreja.- no te preocupes por ellos, yo me ocupare de Hermione

Gracias.

Harry le devolvió el beso y acto seguido le abrazo.

¿Por cierto, de quien es esta chaqueta? Es increíblemente bonita.- le pregunto Harry

Es tuya.- le dijo Ginny riéndose a carcajadas.

Ginny y Harry pasaron un buen rato después de su conversación. Hubo un momento donde se olvidaron de todo, incluso donde estaban, la razón por la que estaba allí y los cabezones que eran Ron y Hermione.

Mientras esta conversación mantenía lugar ocurrió otra pero un poco más alejada de allí. Hermione estaba tumbada en la hierba mirando al cielo con los ojos húmedos. Su corazón estaba roto por dentro. Acababa de salir de una relación que no había durado mucho, más bien había sido demasiado corta. Ron era a lo que más quería en estos momentos pero no podía, el había jugado con su sufrimiento de una manera imperdonable. Quería tenerlo a su lado al menos como amigo y con sus constantes peleas acabaría perdiéndolo para siempre. No podía creerse que hubiese pensado que una relación como esa pudiera tener futuro.

Al rato escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia ella. Se levanto rápidamente y mira hacia los lados hasta que encontró a Ron. Se relajo al ver que era él y no nadie que le pudiera descubrir, después se volvió a poner nerviosa al darse cuenta de que era Ron quien venía hacia ella.

Te estaba buscando.- le dijo Ron

Pues ya me has encontrado.- le contesto Hermione.- Ron, deberías volver y ponerte algo encima, estamos en Noviembre y no llevas ni una chaqueta

Quiero hablar contigo primero

Bueno, pues yo no quiero hablar ahora.

Hermione intento evitarle y continuar andando hacia su dirección pero él le cogió por el brazo y la hizo retroceder

Ron, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

No quiero dejar de ser tu novio. Sé que no he sido muy respetuoso y te pido perdón por el daño que te he hecho pero por favor, no me dejes

Ron…- comenzó Hermione

Te lo pido de rodillas, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Ron, voy a decírtelo una vez y espero no volver a tener otra vez esta conversación. He estado reflexionando sobre nosotros y…

¿Y…?

No le veo ningún futuro. Sinceramente no voy a negar que no estoy a gusto contigo, porque estaría mintiendo, pero antes de que fuéramos novios hubo otros siete años de constantes peleas y eso nunca desaparecerá. Ron, yo podría estar diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero todos los días pero me niego a tener una pelea contigo cada semana. Prefiero tenerte como amigo antes que perderte para siempre.

Ron se quedo atónito, la idea de no volver a besarla o de poder estrecharla contra él cuando llorara le aterrorizaba. No podía soportar la idea de ver su posición con el rostro de otro hombre haciéndola reír.

Hermione, se que hemos tenido muchas peleas, pero también hemos sentido celos estos últimos años. He estado enamorado de ti desde cuarto curso y sé que tu también lo has estado, aun puedo recordar la cara de celos que tenias cuando me veías con Lavender.

Hermione estaba al borde del llanto y no soportaba ver a Ron así. Ron pudo ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos y hasta contemplo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Hermione, te amo.- le dijo Ron con voz temblorosa ya que el también estaba sufriendo con esta ruptura

Hermione le miro a los ojos y le dijo

Deberíamos irnos, se nota que va a llover dentro de nada y no quiero mojarme y tú no deberías constiparte.

Hermione fue a coger el abrigo de la hierba pero fue retenida por Ron otra vez antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

No me voy a ir sin tener una respuesta sincera. ¿quieres continuar con migo…o no?

En ese momento se oyó un trueno y una nube negra se acerco hacia donde ellos estaban

Ron, deberíamos irnos. No me apetece mojarme.

¡HERMIONE! ¿QUIERES SER, SI O NO?- le chillo Ron

Ya era tarde, la lluvia descargo violentamente sobre ellos y en menos de cinco segundos estuvieron empapados

¡PUES CLARO QUE QUIERO!- le exclamo Hermione- pero las cosas no son tan fáciles Ron, y sé que no debemos volver juntos. Lamento decirte que la respuesta va ha ser que no. Adiós Ron.

Hermione se fue alejando, estaba empapada de arriba a abajo por lo que se cubrió la cabeza con la chaqueta. Ron la contemplo, como las gotas caían en su hermosa cara y en su enmarañado pelo pero entre las gotas pudo distinguir lagrimas. Ron no pudo más y corrió hacia ella hasta que la alcanzo y le planto un beso en toda la boca. A Hermione le pillo de improvisto pero aun así le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso. Al momento de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo Hermione se alejo de él y le empujo lejos de ella

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te he dicho que no quería volver contigo. Deja de saltar a la comba con mis sentimientos.

Pero sabía que aun me querías, aun quieres seguir conmigo

Hermione no pudo contener la rabia y le dio en toda la cara con la mano abierta. Ron al momento se llevo la mano a donde le había golpeado y la miro sorprendido.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Ron, para mí esto está siendo muy duro. Pero hay que superarlo y no puedo hacerlo si tu no maduras.- le dijo con voz temblorosa y enfadada a la vez.

Dicho esto Hermione se alejo rápidamente y Ron se quedo quieto observándola alejarse y al no verla mas estallo y comenzó a chillar en la lluvia e incluso se derrumbo en el suelo. Se quedo tumbado en el mismo lugar donde se había estado Hermione cuando él se había acercado. Tenía frio y quería ponerse a cubierto pero ningún musculo parecía querer responderle.

Hermione llego empapada a la casa de los gritos donde se encontró a Ginny y Harry abrazados en la misma manta nariz con nariz. Cuando se percataron de Hermione se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Ginny corrió hacia ella y le coloco una manta alrededor de ella.

¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Si.- le contesto Hermione con voz temblorosa.- todo marcha genial

Hermione… no me mientas.- le dijo Ginny

Pues no, sinceramente todo va fatal.

Ven aquí y cuéntamelo todo mientras te secas. Si es que… ¿Cómo se os ocurre salir con este tiempo? Espera… ¿Dónde está Ron?

No lo sé, lo he perdido después de que…- Hermione se quedo paralizada al recordar la escena.- Después de que…

¿Después de que?- le pregunto Harry

Después de que… bueno, me besara.

¿¡Cómo!?- exclamaron Ginny y Harry a la vez

Bueno… hemos estado hablando, yo le he explicado que no quería nada con él y después el ha insistido e insistido hasta que al final me ha besado.- dijo Hermione apretándose con la manta y con los ojos húmedos

Así que… ¿habéis vuelto?- pregunto Ginny

Más bien al contrario, las ha empeorado. Después del beso le he golpeado en la cara y he salido corriendo.

Ginny se quedo paralizada ante el comentario de su amiga. Ella estaba decidida a encerrarse pero tenía que ceder de alguna manera porque ella había hecho una promesa y no pensaba dejarlo estar.

Harry, cariño, ¿nos podrías dejar asolas un momento?- le pregunto Ginny

Por supuesto.- le contesto él, y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Ginny abandono la sala.

Ginny le miro a los ojos a Hermione quien estaba apoyada en una pared con una manta envolviéndola toda y con el pelo empapado.

Hermione, ¿Qué problema tienes con volver con Ron?

No puedo Ginny, estoy estancada, quiero que todo acabe ya.

Una pregunta muy sencilla Hermione: ¿tú estas enamorada de mi hermano?

Si.- dijo Hermione lentamente y con una voz apagada

Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Que no quiero perderle para siempre y con nuestras constantes peleas acabaremos sin hablarnos y creo que si lo dejamos ahora podremos superarlo y ser amigos en un futuro.

Lo que temes es perderlo, ¿no?- le pregunto Ginny

Mucho.- le contesto Hermione ya casi apagada

Pero tú has pensado, que después de lo que pasa entre tú y Ron por lo de Lavender, cuando veas a Ron con otras vas a poder hablarle

Hermione se quedo atónita ante el pensamiento de su amiga, quien le sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga.

Pues…- comenzó Hermione

No hace falta que me respondas. Tu tan solo piénsalo.- le dijo Ginny dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla y un boso en la mejilla.

Al rato Hermione se levanto y se fue corriendo fuera, al fin encontró lo que buscaba y vio a Ron en el suelo tendido donde estaba ella antes. Corrió hacia él y sin querer se resbalo con el agua y cayó al lado de él. Ron del susto se levanto al golpe y se encontró a Hermione en el suelo cubierta por una manta. Rápidamente le ayudo a levantarse

¿Te has hecho daño?- le pregunto.

No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

He estado peor. ¿qué haces aquí?

Vengo a llevarte de vuelta a la casa de los gritos. Puede que ahora no seas mi novio pero eso no significa que no me importes. Yo te sigo queriendo, no lo olvides.

Y dicho esto le poso debajo de la manta y se lo llevo hacia a la casa de los gritos, donde ambos se curaron las heridas. Estuvieron un rato hablando tranquilamente hasta que Hermione le dijo

Lamento haberte golpeado, no era mi intención.

No te preocupes, tenias tus razones para hacerlo.

Aun así me siento fatal si alguna vez pudiera recompensártelo…

Ron la miro fijamente a los ojos castaños y hermosos que tenia e intento probar otra vez. Por lo que se fue acercando hacia ella.

Todo menos eso, no voy a besarte.- le dijo Hermione desviando la mirada

Perdona, es que me va a costar mucho acostumbrarme a la idea.

Hazme un favor Ron, intenta no estropear este momento tan bonito como amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Al instante parecieron Harry y Ginny con la comida y la capa de invisibilidad en las manos. Al verlos tan juntos se extrañaron e incluso Ginny sonrió.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí parejita?

Nada, Ron y yo lo hemos arreglado. Ya somos oficialmente amigo, vamos a dejar lo de ex novio y ex novia a un lado.- le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa

Ahhh… no era la respuesta que esperaba pero me conformo.- le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al rato Harry alejo a Ginny y le susurro:

Enhorabuena, aunque es una pena que no hayas podido juntarlos otra vez

Tú no te preocupes por eso. Estos en menos de abrir y cerrar los ojos están juntos otra vez.

Al día siguiente Hermione decidió hacer el plan que había estado planeando esos últimos días. No quería que nada en la historia cambiase y menos que eso hiciera replantearse como serian las cosas de nuevo. Por la mañana, cuando todos estaban durmiendo Hermione cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia Hogwarts. Escalo por la ventana que habían escalado el anterior día y se metió dentro. Miro el reloj y dedujo que ya debían de estar abajo tomando el desayuno. Se coloco la capa de invisibilidad por encima y camino por los grandes pasillos de la escuelas, con cuidado de no chocarse con nadie.

Llego al comedor y contemplo la escena donde se veía a ella en un rincón sola desayunando y a Harry y a Ron alejados de ella hablando con Dean Y Seamus. Hermione estaba horrorizada ante la idea de este gran cambio, tener que contemplarse mirando a Harry y a Ron por encima del hombro a esas alturas del curso le resultaba extraño por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Apretó un pequeño objeto que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo contemplo. El giratiempos.

Se negó a pasarse el resto de su vida sola y perder a Ron y a Harry, nunca más en la vida. Hermione decidió esperar en la puerta de la sala común a ver si Harry y Ron salían a hacer alguno de sus paseos por el colegio al deducir que ella debía de estar en su cuarto llorando o en la biblioteca estudiando. Al rato vio salir a sus dos mejor amigos de la sala común y enseguida se puso el giratiempos pero desgraciadamente salió ella detrás de ellos con una cara de tristeza, encorvada y con paso rápido. Tuvo que esconderse rápidamente en unos de las paredes del colegio y mirar por encima que para su suerte ella no tomo el mismo camino que ellos. Salió corriendo de su escondite y alcanzo a los chicos.

Le resulto extraño oírse con esa voz y sentirse con ese cuerpo otra vez pero consiguió disimularlo y pareció totalmente normal.

Harry, Ron, quería hablar con vosotros un momento.

Los dos se giraron al momento y la miraron extrañados. Hermione pudo contemplar cómo habían cambiado sus dos amigos, sobre todo el pelirrojo. Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse ante aquel pensamiento.

¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto Harry

Quería agradeceros el haberme avisado de que había un trol cerca.- le dijo Hermione sin saber si eso había sido cierto.

No hay de que, era nuestro deber como compañeros tuyos.- le contesto Harry

Quería volver a agradecéroslo.- dijo Hermione más relajada aunque preocupada al oír aquel comentario de "compañeros"

Tan solo quería deciros que… lamento haber sido tan mandona con vosotros y tan desagradable.- dijo Hermione copiando lo que les habría gustado decir en su primer curso.

¡Vaya!- exclamo Ron- esto… aceptamos tus disculpas.

Hermione, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Harry al ver una pequeña lagrima cayendo de sus ojos

Lo siento muchísimo, es que al escuchar a Ron decir eso me sentí tan sola, lejos de mi casa, del mundo muggle. Pensé que nunca encajaría en ningún sitio… y, al veros a vosotros tan juntos y felices.

Hermione, no pasa nada. Ron no quería decirlo en serio, hablaba su… su Ron enfadado.- le contesto Harry.- ¿verdad Ron?

Claro, Claro. No pretendía hacerte llorar, ni… que te sintieras así.- dijo Ron desconcertado.

Harry, Ron, no sé si lo sabéis pero vosotros sois muy especiales para mí. Me gustaría que no me odiaseis tanto.

Hermione no te odio.- le dijo Harry

¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?- le pregunto Hermione directamente, viendo que se le acababa el tiempo sin que nadie sospechase.

Claro, a mí y a Ron también, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, claro. Siempre viene bien tener a la mejor chica del curso en tu bando.- le contesto Ron.

Mañana tengo un partido de Quidditch, si quieres podrías venir a animarme

Me encantaría.- exclamo Hermione, pensando que ese día empezaron a sospechar de Snape. Todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad.- voy a estar en la biblioteca todo el día, pásate y te dejare algunos libros sobre Quidditch. Hay una llamado: _Quidditch a través de los tiempos _que podría ayudarte.

Por supuesto, vamos a ir a comer algo. Nos vemos allí dentro de media hora más o menos.- le contesto Harry

Allí estaré.- le contesto Hermione

Hermione se fue hacia le biblioteca pero cuando se alejaron se volvió hacia su escondite anterior y se quito el giratiempos. Se paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts con la capa de invisibilidad puesta encima. A la hora de cenar se coló en el castillo y pudo observar como la Hermione del pasado estaba sentada junto a Harry y a Ron cenando. Pudo ver como sonreía y se reía con ellos en comparación con aquella mañana donde había estado triste y mirándole a hurtadillas.

En ese momento Hermione comprendió que necesitaba estar con ellos. Harry y Ron le llenaban la vida, siempre la hacía feliz y confiaban en ella. Eran el trió perfecto, un trió de oro. Hermione se sintió fatal ante como había tratado a Ron y pensó en el comentario de Ginny: _Pero tú has pensado, que después de lo que pasa entre tú y Ron por lo de Lavender, cuando veas a Ron con otras vas a poder hablarle._

Hermione corrió hacia la casa de los gritos con ganas de tirarse a los brazos de Ron y de decirle lo mucho que le quería y que le perdonara por haber sido tan tonta. Al llegar se encontró a Harry y a Ginny cenando en el suelo y hablando animadamente.

Harry, Ginny, buenas noticias, lo he arreglado. El pasado vuelve a ser como lo era antes.

Harry y Ginny se sorprendieron al verla y corrieron a abrazarla.

Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas? Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar. Tu no estabas, ni el giratiempos, ni la capa de invisibilidad…- le dijo Ginny

Lo siento, he estado arreglando lo que paso entre nosotros tres.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron atónitos:

¿Lo has arreglado?- le pregunto Harry

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.- le contesto Hermione

Se sentaron y cenaron juntos. Hermione les conto todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día y les dijo cada conversación palabra a palabra. Harry y Ginny la felicitaron y decidieron tomarse una noche de descanso pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron faltaba.

¿Dónde está Ron?- les pregunto Hermione

Se fue pronto y ya no ha vuelto, creo que se fue al lago a relajarse.- le dijo Hermione

¿Al lago?- pregunto Hermione, preocupada.

Si, se fue a la parte más alejada de Hogwarts, es imposible que alguien le vea allí.- le contesto Harry

Ahora vuelvo.- dijo Hermione

¿Vas a hablar con él?-le pregunto Ginny

Bueno, alguien le tendrá que dar la buena noticia ¿no?

Dicho esto Hermione se fue corriendo fuera a encontrar a Ron, le costó mucho llegar hasta allí ya que era de noche y no podía ver mucho pero gracias al conjuro "Lumos".

Al fin le encontró. Se encontraba dentro del lago y su camiseta y su pantalón estaban fuera tendidas en el suelo junto a su varita. Hermione pensó que estaba loco ya que no se podía creer que estuviera dentro de un lago en Noviembre habiéndose quejado de que Viktor Krum se había dado un chapuzón en Enero. Al contemplarle le vino a la mente la imagen que acababa de ver en el gran comedor de ella riéndose junto a él, la conversación que habían tenido después del beso entre Harry y Cho, cuando se puso celoso al ver a ella con Krum, lo defensivo que se pudo cuando estaban en la Mansión de los Malfoy y su primer beso en la batalla.

Había tomado muchas decisiones aquellos días pero la que acababa de pensar era la más importante de todas. Se quito la camiseta y los pantalones para quedarse en ropa interior y dejo su varita al lado de la de él. Se acerco lentamente hacia la orilla, Ron seguía dentro mirando hacia delante y ni se inmuto. Hermione tenía muchísimo frio y el agua le estaba quemando la piel de lo fría que estaba pero aun así se adentro en el agua y fue hacia él

Ron se giro cuando ella le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con los dedos. Y se quedo mirándola intensamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto este

Te estaba buscando

Pues ya me has encontrado

Bueno, quería pedirte perdón por absolutamente todo…

Ya estas perdonada.- le interrumpió Ron

Y bueno, quería pedirte una segunda oportunidad. Estoy preparada Ron.- le contesto ella tímidamente.

¿¡Cómo!?- exclamo Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me dijiste en el hotel que cuando estuviese preparada que te lo dijera y… bueno, Estoy preparada.

Ron se acerco a ella y le dio un profundo y largo beso al que ella respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Ron la alejo de él y la miro a los ojos

¿Estás totalmente segura?- le pregunto Ron

Ron, estoy preparada.- le contesto

Y dicho esto se hundieron en el agua dándose un largo y profundo beso.


End file.
